Quicken the Heart
by stardustkr7
Summary: follows Crimson Fallout.. It almost seems too good to be true, the possibility that they can get Wally back. The idea almost consumes Dick. Meanwhile, Barbara is considering her future as a hero. Will she continue to be Batgirl? Separate plans threaten the future of their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Look what you guys made me do, with all that encouragement on the last story! Hope this lives up to expectations!

If you're just now joining us, I invite you to make sure you have read Since Maybe Last Spring, Intuition, and Crimson Fallout.

(Mature scenes in this chapter ... cuz it isn't a true first chapter unless there's some sexytiems ;) ...)

* * *

_"I don't like keeping secrets from Dick."_

_"I understand but it won't be for as long as the last time. Let's gather more data to present before we tell everyone," he said calmly._

_"One week," said Barbara flatly, walking back over to the monitors. "That's it. We record footage of the pole, measure fluctuations in the magnetic field, take spectrum readings on all wavelengths, and we will make a trip there ourselves," she was saying as she typed the commands into the mainframe._

_"In one week, we present our findings, whether we believe Wally can return or not," Kaldur agreed._

* * *

**Part One**

The tension was thick in their house, ever since Barbara and Kaldur had revealed their findings from the North Pole yesterday afternoon. She knew Dick was angry over her deception. But he was holding back, being overly polite in an attempt not to fight. Meanwhile, she tiptoed around, waiting, hoping it would just blow over once they got to work.

It was barely twenty four hours when he finally cracked.

"We were thinking we might put Jaime on the task force with Barry and Bart," she said casually, stirring a cup of tea. Testing the waters.

Dick tensed on the couch, moodily staring at the television. "Glad you're taking your role as leader so seriously," he said.

She paused, glancing at him. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"What?"

"Your tone. You're mocking me," she said sharply.

He snorted derisively. "Never. I was just commenting on how well you've stepped up. You're already at the keeping important secrets stage."

With an incredible amount of restraint, Barbara managed not to fling the spoon in her hand across the room and at his head, instead setting it on the counter and stepping away.

"I would have thought you of all people would understand our choices," said Barbara, narrowing her eyes.

"And I would have thought you would understand how it feels when the person you love keeps secrets!"

He was on his feet now, glaring at her.

"You really want to do this right now? You can't just be happy that we might get Wally back?"

"You kept it from me, Barbara! All week! I had no idea you were even keeping anything from me!"

"It was a decision that Kaldur and I made as team leaders!"

"Don't bring Kaldur into this. If you really wanted to, you easily would have stood up to him!"

Their voices were rising in accordance with tempers.

"I was going to tell you but this isn't just about you! It was a decision we made for the team and everyone! A team that you quit two months ago!" she shouted at him.

"I didn't quit! And you should have told me! You should have known!" He was pointing at her emphatically.

"You should have known how I would feel if Artemis died! You kept that for months! I kept the possibility that we may be able to find a way to bring back Wally from you for seven days just so I could have enough information to present to you. I really don't think you get to question me!"

"No, you don't get to use my mistakes to justify your own!"

"Well that's the difference! Mine wasn't a mistake!"

"So you don't think the fact that you lied to me all week about what you were doing and where you were going was a mistake?" he asked scathingly.

"It was necessary!" she cried, throwing up her hands.

"How am I supposed to trust you? I had no idea you were lying! Every time I asked what you were up to, you didn't even blink with an excuse!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Dick! This is not some sort of fidelity issue! It was work!" she shouted, striding over to the door to gather her things.

"Where are you going?" he growled at her.

"Why? Afraid I'm going to cheat on you or something?" she retorted, sliding on her shoes.

"Barbara …"

"I'm going to work, where I'm actually respected for doing my job!" She slammed the door behind her.

* * *

It took a few hours until Barbara managed to get lost in her work up on Watchtower, a welcome distraction from the huge argument with Dick. The last time they had been so angry at each other was when she had figured out the big secret with Artemis and Kaldur. She didn't like it, but she wasn't ready to apologize for anything.

"Yeah, here she is," said a voice behind her.

She glanced over at Conner with a frown as he held a phone to his ear and shook her head, hoping he would get that she didn't want to talk.

"She's fine, Dick. But I don't think she wants to talk," said Conner slowly. He paused before finally hanging up and coming closer. "He doesn't sound happy," he said lightly.

"Do you think we were wrong?"

Conner looked at the screen, thoughtfully considering her question.

"You made a decision with the whole team in mind and that's what a leader is supposed to do," he said after a minute, still not looking at her. "But it might have been too soon."

Barbara was suddenly reminded how Conner and M'gann were not even actually included in the undercover plan originally.

"It wasn't a matter of trust, Conner. We were thinking of everyone's well-being," she said carefully.

He shot her a politely puzzled look; she was once again struck with how much better he was at containing his anger.

"We saw something on the screen and we didn't know what it was. We wanted to find out more before we started claiming Wally wasn't really gone. What if it really ended up being nothing? We would have gotten everyone's hopes up. Dick probably would refuse to believe it and become completely and unhealthily obsessed. And Artemis … women have miscarried after experiencing less emotional trauma than that. Not to mention how Barry and Bart would feel," she elaborated, holding her breath.

Conner nodded. "You guys had good intentions. But it's no use fighting over it. What's done is done. We need to focus on getting Wally back."

Barbara sighed. "Right."

The computer announced and incoming zeta transmission.

"_Nightwing B-01_."

"Damn," Barbara muttered.

"Good luck." Conner quickly slipped out of the room.

Dick was dressed in civilian clothes like her, pressing sunglasses over his eyes as he made his way over to her. His posture was still stiff with frustration but at least he had come to her first. Unless of course he wanted to just continue their fight, which Barbara was definitely not going to do right here and right now.

Folding her arms, she waited patiently for him to speak.

"Look, I am happy there might be a chance to get him back. And I'm glad you took the care and time to make sure it was a feasible possibility …" He swallowed, distractedly running a hand through his hair. "Maybe I was a little out of sorts, but when I realized how easily you, someone I trust with my life and my … my everything … a whole week …"

"I didn't like it, Dick. I don't want to keep things from you," she said quietly. "You mean too much to me."

There was an awkward silence as a League member entered the room, waving cheerfully at them as he walked over to the other computer station.

"We shouldn't do this here," Barbara muttered, quickly logging out and turning for the door, expecting him to follow.

They quietly walked along the hallways of the space station to the team bunks. The rooms were tiny, mostly just a place to crash after a late mission, but one had been given to each Team member. Barbara put in the code for her room and they went inside.

Dick took off his sunglasses and she was a little shocked to see that his eyes were slightly red. She had seen him cry before but she had never made him cry. It was an awful feeling.

"Dick … you know I would never …"

"I know," he murmured, swallowing.

She stepped forward and pulled him into a hug; he gripped her tightly.

"We can get him back. It's really possible? Please tell me we can, Babs," he said into her hair.

"We will, I promise," she said firmly.

They had this tradition of promising each other things they weren't even sure they could keep, just because they needed to hear it.

"I never meant to hurt you, Dick."

"I know, I know. And I'm sorry for what I said. You really are doing a great job with the team," he said, tipping her chin up so he could kiss her softly.

"Let's not fight," she breathed against his lips.

He gave her another kiss that left her breathless, tingles running through her body.

"Do you need to get back to work right away?" he asked.

Barbara smirked and shook her head, pulling him in for another kiss and towards the single bed in the corner. Dick pulled off her shirt then his own. They landed on the bed with a squeak of barely used springs.

"We should try to stay quiet," she said between kisses. "Not sure about these inner walls…"

"No one cares, Barbara," he said, mouth busy on the hollow of her throat.

"Oooh," she moaned. "Still, we should probably …mmm …"

"Why do you think they included members' personal quarters up here, Babs?" He pulled away to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Uh, for late missions and such …" The amused look on his face suddenly made her unsure of her answer. "Are you trying to tell me that Batman himself included in the Watchtower plans personal rooms for everyone so heroes could have somewhere private to hook up?"

"He foresaw the League growing. That many fit people in spandex walking around? It was bound to happen," said Dick, still smirking.

She stared up at him. "Then why don't I have a bigger bed?"

"Probably don't want to encourage the kids?" he guessed.

"Well, anyway, there are still people with super-hearing up here."

"You're the loud one, sweetheart," he teased.

She pulled him roughly to her lips to get him to shut up.

The rest of their clothing was quickly shed and kicked aside.

"Oh, Barbara," he groaned as she stroked him to fullness. She bit her lip to keep from gasping loudly as they connected. Gripping his shoulders, fingers clutching his muscles, she stopped worrying about being overheard as he slowly started moving.

The bed was still squeaking.

His warm kisses swallowed up her moans and sighs as they met in tandem. He whispered her name over and over again, as though in that moment she occupied his whole world.

"Dick! Oh! Yes, oh!" Her voice went higher and breathier as she tried not to cry out.

He continued through her finish, reaching his peak as she was coming down from hers. As he collapsed at last, she tenderly ran her fingers through his hair and whispered in his ear.

For a long while, they lay wrapped in the sheet, looking at each other lovingly.

He tucked her hair behind her ear and finally broke the silence.

"So, make up sex in space."

Despite herself, she giggled and pressed a light kiss to his shoulder. She snuggled up to him, placing a hand on his chest.

"Are we okay?" Barbara asked softly.

He put a hand over hers and kissed her forehead.

"I think so. It just scared me that you could so easily keep something from me, something so big …"

"It really shouldn't. I do have a secret identity to keep," she said, raising an eyebrow. "But I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Dick, you know me. You know I wouldn't hurt you like that."

"I know you wouldn't."

They fell silent again, holding hands now.

"But I would be really disappointed to find out you were using your acting skills in bed," Dick added, mock seriously.

Barbara laughed. "Oh, honey, not that your ego needs it, but don't worry. I'm not faking it," she said. Really though, she knew some times his ego did need it; she had no problem being vocal about how he made her feel.

He rolled over on top of her, smirking. "All the same, maybe I had better make sure," he said, kissing down her neck then working his way down her body. She moaned pleasantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Ooh, yay! I'm glad you all liked the first chapter. It's all downhill from here. ;)

But really, thank you so so so much for reading and reviewing or favoriting this story. I know there are some of you who don't leave a message but I want you to know that I appreciate you too, reader!

No real smut in this chapter. Sorry.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Part Two**

_Three weeks later._

"So how is school going, Barbara?"

Barbara set down her fork and turned to the older woman who had addressed her. Sarah, her father's new lady friend, had insisted on having them over for dinner one evening. While Jim and Dick had done a decent job at keeping the light conversation going, she was still uncomfortable. It just felt so forced. Trying to act like they were a normal family.

"It's good. Very busy," she answered politely.

Dick met her eyes and gave her an encouraging look that she pointedly ignored.

"Babs has been looking at graduate programs as well," he said, picking up her slack.

"Yes, Jim mentioned that. You're studying math and computers, right?" Sarah asked.

Barbara nodded, smiling slightly.

"Wow, that's incredible. You're a very accomplished young lady. I wish I could have been that smart in school."

"Thank you …" She didn't really know what else to say but Jim and Dick were giving her those looks again. "It's just the way my brain works I guess."

"What schools are you looking at?" she asked.

"Uh, well, Gotham U has decent program that I could probably easily get into. And then there's Hudson over in Bludhaven."

"Of course, it's understandable that you'd want to stay close to home," said Sarah, nodding and glancing across the table at Dick.

"Yeah," she said, glancing at her boyfriend and realizing that they had never actually talked about what would happen if she decided to go away for graduate school. Would he come with her? Could she even ask that of him?

He was smiling reassuringly. _Don't worry about it now, Babe …_

After dinner, she ended up in the kitchen, putting away leftovers for her dad. She was pawing through the fridge, tossing out various expired items, when someone else stepped into the room.

"Where should I put this?"

Barbara turned to see Sarah holding out the dish hesitantly.

"Uh, there should be some plastic wrap in that drawer to cover it," she said, pointing. Sarah nodded and moved over to the counter.

She found some space in the fridge for the dish (peach cobbler) and straightened up to find another task to take care of for her dad, while she was here. Sarah was still standing in the room.

"Um, Barbara, or, Babs? Is that what you go by?"

She stiffened and said shortly, "Dick calls me Babs."

_And my mother called me Babs …_

"Oh, I'm sorry …"

There was an awkward pause. Barbara looked at her, really looked. She saw the soft brown hair, greying at her temples, the warm eyes looking for acceptance, a slight bend in the bridge of her nose betraying a past break, faint frown lines. _What are you doing, Gordon? This woman is trying so hard …_

She swallowed and said, "But most people call me Barb."

"Of course, Barb." The other woman hesitated again before finally saying, "You know, your father is very proud of you. The way he speaks of you …"

Barbara felt herself blush slightly. "I know he's proud." She really did; she knew her father was even proud of her work as Batgirl, even if he couldn't outright say it.

"I know this must seem awkward for you, but I really like your father. He is a wonderful, kind man. I haven't met one of those in a long time." Sarah moved over to stand by the sink.

She didn't know what to say, or even what to feel. This whole thing was so new to her. And it wasn't Sarah's fault she was taken so off guard.

"Jim and Dick seem to get along very well," she observed, glancing over her shoulder at the doorway back into the dining room. Her hand moved absentmindedly when she motioned to the other room, accidentally knocking a glass to the floor. _Crash!_ "Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't even realize …"

"It's okay! Uh, just step back and try not to step on the pieces," said Barbara, quickly darting to the closet to retrieve a brush and dustpan.

"We heard something crash, everything okay?" Dick asked from the doorway, Jim right behind him.

"Fine, just dropped a glass!" said Barbara, carefully sweeping up the shards of broken glass.

"Are you su-"

"We're fine!"

The men backed out of the doorway, almost comically, at her tone.

"Barb, I'm so sorry," said Sarah, hands over her mouth. She squatted down to carefully pick up some of the larger pieces.

"It's okay, it's just a glass," the redhead assured her.

Sarah still looked a little distraught as she was tossing the broken pieces.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like you ruined a set or anything. Nothing in this kitchen matches, if you haven't noticed already," Barbara said kindly.

She sighed. "I'm just trying to do the right thing here, Barbara."

"You are, don't worry. Just keep taking good care of my dad."

They stood quietly again. _Come on, Gordon. Make the effort for Dad_ …

"Maybe we could get coffee together or have lunch or something?" Barbara suggested.

"I'd like that."

They made their way back into the other room where Dick was chatting amicably with her father.

"Well, the 'Haven is a tough one to crack, as I'm sure you've noticed. But I have confidence in you."

"Thank you, sir." Dick smiled before turning to them and asking her, "Ready?"

He was giving her that look, the one that made her knees feel a little weak and thoughts that were completely inappropriate for the room cross her mind. It was more than just simple lust. It said 'I love you so much and want to go home and show you.'

Barbara smiled and nodded, hoping her cheeks didn't look too pink in the soft lighting of the old apartment.

* * *

As soon as they made it in the door, she pulled him into a hard kiss, pushing his jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor. The drive back to their place was forty minutes of barely restrained sexual tension. She determinedly kept her hands to herself, despite watching his on the wheel and gear shift.

"I've missed you these past few weeks," Barbara gasped out as Dick sucked at her throat and pulled down the zipper on the back of her dress. "Oooh …"

The dress pooled at her feet and she stepped forward, pushing him onto the couch. He smirked at her invitingly. She straddled his lap, pulling open the buttons on his shirt.

He pulled her back to his lips. His hands roamed her body, pressing her close and making her moan into his mouth. Their make out session got heated, quick. Just as she reached for his belt though, his cell phone rang, still in the pocket of his jacket on the floor.

Dick pulled away to frown at the sport coat.

"Ignore it, Babe," said Barbara, continuing to kiss along his jaw and undo his belt.

"It might be important," he said.

She captured his lips again in reply.

"If it is, they'll leave a message," she insisted between kisses.

The phone chirped, signaling one new message.

Barbara sighed. "Dick, I have hardly seen you all month," she complained.

"Barry said he would keep me informed …"

"If they really need to talk to you, they'll call again." She kissed him again, as though her statement settled the matter.

The phone rang once more. She closed her eyes in frustration.

"Babs … I'm sorry, but …"

He looked at her earnestly. Summoning all the patience in the world, Barbara climbed off his lap so he could go answer the phone. She picked up her dress and strode to their bedroom, extremely unsatisfied.

She pulled one of his tee shirts on before she stepped back into the living room, folding her arms and leaning on the doorjamb.

"Yeah, thanks for the update. I'll be right up there," Dick was saying into the cell phone. He hung up and looked over at her sheepishly. "I'm going to head up to the Watchtower. You coming with?"

Barbara shook her head. "I have things I need to do in town," she said tiredly.

"I'm sorry, Barbara. But, it's Wally. If it were the other way around, he wouldn't rest either," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I know. And Artemis would be just as frustrated," she said, walking over to him. She put her arms around him and added, "When we get Wally back, remind me to beat him up for ruining my evening."

"I will. I really am sorry. I know I owe you a nice night," he said, tucking her hair behind her ear and kissing her.

"Maybe we need to start scheduling date nights, since we're both so busy lately," she said as he let go of her. He disappeared into the bedroom and she heard him rummaging around for his gear.

"Good idea!" Dick hurried back out, pausing to kiss her again and say, "I love you, Babs," before leaving the apartment.

"Love you too," she muttered as the door closed.

Damn his male single-mindedness. How did he manage to go this long? She turned back to the bedroom, intent on hopping in the shower before going out on patrol.

* * *

It was almost without thought that she turned through the air in the direction of the tall, familiar apartment building in uptown. Squinting, Batgirl could see the lofty blonde standing on her balcony, drink in hand.

She cast another line and swung onto the balcony, hopping down from the railing.

Bette startled and whirled around, almost spilling her martini. "Jesus, Barb, you scared the crap out me," she said, putting a hand to her chest. Then she narrowed her eyes. "Why are you here? I'm not doing the Flamebird thing, just like you asked."

"I'm sorry, I just hoped we could talk?"

With a short nod, she led the way inside the sliding glass door. She was barefoot, in a pencil skirt and blouse from earlier. Moving straight to the bar, Bette held up the shaker, offering a drink.

"No thanks, on duty at the moment," said Barbara. She closed the glass door and pulled across the shade before pulling down her mask. "And I think I'm still hungover from my birthday," she said, weakly attempting a joke.

Bette just raised an eyebrow at her and refilled her glass. "What did you want to talk about?"

Barbara bit her lip then blurted out, "Are you seeing Jason?"

Her eyes widened slightly. "Sometimes he drops by. But if you're asking whether or not I've slept with him, then no I haven't. Don't worry, I've been a good girl," she said scathingly, rolling her eyes.

"I wasn't going to … I don't know why I asked that. I just wanted to see how you're doing," said Barbara honestly.

"I'm fine, Barbara," she said shortly, standing opposite her now.

The tension was really starting to build.

"Look, Bette, I know I was harsh with you about the vigilante thing-"

"No, Barb, listen. I almost killed someone. Okay? I was so bent on revenge that I almost took a life. If you guys hadn't been there, I don't know if I would have stopped myself!"

"Yes, you would have, Bette," Barbara said earnestly.

"Why, because I didn't have it in me?" Bette said derisively.

"Because you had it in you to stop," she replied evenly. "It's easy to want to take the life of someone who so callously wronged you. It's hard to stop yourself from giving in. Don't think I don't know," she said coolly.

"How can you deal with it? Maybe you're right, maybe I don't deserve to be able to help …" There were angry tears in her eyes as she turned away, putting a hand over her quivering mouth.

"I never said that, Bette. Please, listen to me," said Barbara, putting a hand on her shoulder. She just wanted to badly to fix this, fix their friendship. They hadn't talked in over a month.

Both moved into the embrace at the same time. Barbara patted her head soothingly as Bette cried on her shoulder.

"I think you could be a great hero one day, Bette," she said honestly. "You're always so confident and you have such a big heart. But it's not easy at all."

"You make it look so easy," she sniffled.

"Yeah, well, it's not. Every day, I oversleep, run into town to go to class, go to work, then go meet with my team or go patrol until the early hours of the morning. Then get up and do it again. Any free time is spent studying or applying to graduate school. I hardly even have time for my relationship. I have a gorgeous, attentive, loving boyfriend and I haven't even had sex in like, three weeks. We're both exhausted when we finally have time to see each other," she said with a sigh.

Bette straightened up, mouth open in shock. "Oh, honey, you should go home and get laid instead of talking to me," she said earnestly. She wiped away a few straggling tears.

"He's not home. He's working too," said Barbara with a shrug.

"I feel like I'm just always causing trouble for you guys …"

"Dealing with trouble is in the job description," she said wryly.

Bette continued to dab at her eyes and finally got her sniffles under control.

"Where is Dick tonight? How come you aren't working together?"

"We may have found evidence that Wally is alive. You remember Artemis' boyfriend?"

"And father of her child," said Bette, eyebrows raised in surprised. "He's actually alive?"

"Yeah … that's the other funny thing about hero work. Not everyone dies completely. But you saw that first hand …"

The blonde shifted uncomfortably. "Barbara, you know I didn't know about Jason. Honest. How could I? I hadn't even known him before …"

"You said he comes by some times?"

"Yeah, trying to convince me to be a rebel like him." She rolled her eyes affectionately.

"I'm sorry he's bothering you. We've been trying to reach him," said Barbara but Bette waved her off.

"It's fine, it's amusing. He's a good kisser."

Barbara shook her head, smiling slightly. Who would have thought dorky little Jason Todd would have meager success with the likes of Bette Kane.

"Actually, that reminds me," said Bette thoughtfully. "Your birthday present finally came in. It was back ordered for weeks and it just arrived a few days ago, but we weren't really speaking …" She had wandered off to her bedroom to rummage around for something.

"Here you go, I didn't get to wrap it." She handed her a small paperback book.

Barbara's eyes widened as she read the title. _101 Sex Positions You Probably Haven't Tried_.

"Well, now you're just teasing me," she said faintly. _Oh, Bette …_

"You're a gymnast. You guys could probably skip to the expert section," said Bette, nodding and pointing to the last third of the book.

Barbara flipped through the pages, her cheeks a little warm with embarrassment at the diagrams. "Um, thanks, it looks very … informative. But you know you didn't have to get me anything," she added, tucking it away in one of her larger pouches.

"We're friends, Barb," she said quietly. "Aren't we?"

The redhead nodded. "Yeah, we are," she replied, smiling. "If you really want to be Flamebird … please promise me you won't make the decision lightly. Promise me you'll come to me, okay? Maybe we could find a spot on the team. It's a good place to start."

"Okay, I promise."

"And … could you do me a favor? Next time you see Jason, can you just tell him … tell him we miss him and want him to come home?"

"Of course. Now go get your man and take him home so you can show him that book, okay?" said Bette, starting to push her back towards the balcony door.

"Alright," said Barbara with a bit of a laugh. She decided not to point out that she still needed to actually finish her patrol before collecting her man.

They paused at the sliding glass door and before Barbara could pull her cowl back over her face, Bette had swept her into another hug. The other girl was a little taller than her but she was able to pat her back soothingly. She eyed the martini still sitting on the bar over her shoulder.

"Maybe you should slow down with the martinis tonight," she suggested gently.

"You're right. You're always right," Bette sighed, letting go of her at last.

"Goodnight, Bette."

* * *

"How's it coming along, boys?" Barbara asked, hitching a smile on her face as she entered the newly designated speed lab on the Watchtower. Dick, Bart, and Jaime were working before the large computer screen.

"I think we're almost ready to try it," said Barry, walking over to her.

"Do you need me to do anything else?" she asked.

"No, the algorithms you wrote for us are giving good results. You know, the guys at Star Labs were pretty impressed with your programming skills, Barbara." They stood next to the other guys.

Barbara allowed a small, proud smile to cross her face. "So what's the plan?"

"We've been studying the Reach magnetic field disrupter and how magnetic fields affect our super speed. Basically, the combination of excess energy and this speed force that allows us to use our powers interacted and changed Wally at a subatomic level. His particles are out of phase an unable to interact with anything on our dimension," Barry explained.

"My scarab was able to eventually confirm this, too," Jaime piped up.

"So now we're just waiting for a clear day in the Arctic," Bart added. "With mine, Barry's, and Jay's powers, we should be able to reverse the effects."

Barbara glanced at Dick and they traded small smiles.

"Yeah, the sooner the better. Iris is going to pop any day now and I know she's tired of me spending all my time here," Barry said, smiling slightly.

"Tuesday is looking like our best bet as far as good weather and we'll have to take the bioship," said Dick, bringing up satellite feed of the North Pole.

"Artemis isn't very fond of zeta transport at the moment anyway," Barbara said, nodding.

All four boys turned to look at her, shocked.

"Artemis is not coming to the Arctic. Not in her condition," said Barry sharply.

Barbara raised an eyebrow. "I'd like to see you try to stop her. A pregnant woman who is incredibly skilled with a bow and arrow."

The others all traded slightly nervous looks.

"No, I'm sorry, but I can't allow it. Wally wouldn't want to risk it," Barry insisted.

Barbara narrowed her eyes. Technically, Barry had seniority here since he was actually a League member and the oldest. She chose not to argue.

"So Tuesday then? Nightwing, a word please?" she said loftily, glancing at her boyfriend before leading the way out of the laboratory. He followed her, sheepishly, down the hallways a little ways.

She stopped and turned to him. "Why didn't you back me up?"

"Babs," he muttered uneasily, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You agree with Barry."

"It is going to be dangerous. High magnetic fields, speed force energy. Wally would kill me for putting her in danger. Again," he said quietly. Even though his eyes were covered, she knew what he was thinking. _Please, I don't want to fight with you about this._

"I understand. I agree that it's dangerous."

"You're going to help her," he said shrewdly.

"I won't answer so you have plausible deniability," she said with a small smile.

He sighed.

"Try not to be too late getting home?"

"I am sorry about earlier, Babs," he said guiltily.

"It's okay, sounds like your workload is going to be a bit lighter between now and Tuesday. Date night tomorrow? Eight sharp?" she suggested.

Dick smiled and kissed her lightly. "I'll be there."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews folks! Sorry about the wait on this.

Unfortunately, not completely done with chap 4 so it might be a little longer on that one too. I'll try to shoot for tomorrow or the next day at the latest. Hang in there, kids!

Please be advised, there are mature mature mature scenes in this chapter.

* * *

**Part Three**

It was 8:17. Barbara was rushing around the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on dinner. And Dick was late.

_Great start to date night_, she thought as she cleared off the coffee table and set up a few candles. She shuffled back into the bedroom, just now remembering to put on her jewelry, specifically the set he had given her for her birthday. The front door opened just as she was clipping the necklace into place and she hurried back out into the front room.

"Babs, I'm so sorry. Bruce made me stay through the whole meeting and then there was traffic out of the city," Dick said, setting down his things and coming over to her. "Did you make reservations somewhere? I'm sure I could get us in somewhere for dinner still…"

"No, don't worry," she assured him, her annoyance fading. He wasn't the type to flake out on her for no good reason. "Actually, I made dinner. We're staying in."

Looking surprised, Dick wandered over to the kitchen to peer at the waiting dishes of food.

"Is this homemade lasagna?" He pointed to the cheese-covered casserole dish.

"Yes, it is," she said, feeling a little proud of her culinary accomplishments.

"Wow, how … domestic of you," he said with a teasing smirk.

"Don't get used to it, Grayson," she warned. He came back over to her and put his hands on her upper arms gently; hers went around his waist.

"I would never take you for granted, Barbara. But when you said date night, I assumed you meant going out."

"We're still supposed to be keeping a low profile you know. Remember how much your fans hated me over the summer?" she pointed out, rolling her eyes.

"I don't have fans. I have malicious socialites after my trust fund." He kissed her lips lightly.

"Hmm, that's right. Incidentally, when do you get that trust fund?"

"When I'm twenty one. Or when I graduate college."

She gave a mock heavy sigh. "Well I suppose I can wait that long but I don't know how you can expect me to be happy about it."

Dick grinned and kissed her again. "After my money all along. And here I thought you just wanted me for my body."

"That's just a perk. And haven't you been following all the gossip? I'm a gold-digging, clingy harpy."

"But a sexy one." He nibbled at her neck making her sigh for real. "How about we skip to dessert?"

"Skip dinner?" she repeated, closing her eyes and enjoying his mouth on her skin. "No, no, I spent all afternoon on this and you're going to eat it now while it's still hot and fresh," she said, pushing him back.

After instructing him to open the wine, Barbara set out their plates and soon they were seated before the table. Dick eagerly ate two helpings. They chatted easily, realizing how much they just needed to catch up on the everyday, mundane things.

He was just about to refill his wine glass when she cautioned him. "Don't have too much of that. I have plans for you tonight." Her eyes deliberately flickered down his body and back up as she licked her lips. Slowly, he set the bottle back down and reached for his water glass instead.

"Ready for dessert?" she asked after their plates had been clear for a while.

Dick smirked and leaned over to her. "You bet," he said, kissing her eagerly.

Laughing, Barbara pulled away and said, "No, I meant actual dessert!"

"You made dessert?" he asked as she stood up and headed for the kitchen.

"I bought dessert. I found a really cute bakery in town. Figured this piece was big enough for us to share," she replied, transferring a large slice of strawberry covered cheesecake to a plate.

Barbara paused before him, plate and fork in hand, then carefully climbed onto his lap, her knees straddling him so she was facing him. He steadied her with his hands on her waist.

She slowly carved off a small bite and held it out for him. They took turns feeding each other little bites, intimately.

He picked up one of the strawberry slices still on the plate with his fingers and pushed it between her lips. They closed around his finger, gently sucking on the tip before releasing him with a soft hum.

"Whoa …"

Her eyes opened.

"We should do this more often," he murmured, still staring at her mouth, now curved into a small smirk.

They gazed at each other, letting the mutual desire rise but making to move to act on it yet. She reminded herself that they had all night.

"Let me put the rest of this away?" She reluctantly climbed off his lap to start clearing up.

Barbara put away the leftovers and was just setting all the dishes in the sink when he came up behind her, setting his hands on her hips and whispering in her ear. "Leave it, I'll wash those tomorrow."

"Sounds fair, since I cooked."

He twirled her around and into his arms. Then he proceeded to lead her in a music-less waltz around the kitchen. She giggled when he dipped her low and pulled her back up, close.

"Oh, Dick …" Her eyes fluttered closed.

He was kissing her passionately again. She felt her lower back press up against the counter before she was lifted and set on the countertop. She managed to slide out of her dress.

"Please tell me this is what you planned next tonight," said Dick, standing between her legs.

"Get over here and find out, Boy Wonder," she replied, pulling him by the tie to her lips again.

His shirt and tie quickly fluttered to the floor, followed by the rest of her under clothes.

"Ohh, Babsss," he groaned into her shoulder while she was pulling down his pants. "I've been thinking of you all day," he confessed as she gripped him. He'd been steadily getting so hard ever since he fed her that slice of strawberry.

"Doesn't sound like very appropriate work thoughts, Mr. Grayson."

He growled her name again and moved closer. Perched on the countertop, she was just about at the right level to wrap her legs around him as they connected at last.

* * *

"Let's never go that long without having sex ever again," Barbara suggested.

"Agreed."

They were both still catching their breath, laying somewhat entangled on the bed. After an impressively short turn-around time in the kitchen, they had stumbled into their bedroom, unable to keep their hands off each other.

Dick leaned over her and started kissing all over her skin, like he couldn't get enough of her. His mouth trailed down her body, each kiss and lick and caress making her coo, setting her nerves on fire.

"Oh, yes, Dick!" she gasped when he reached her core. She was already so worked up and sensitive. For a while he just gently teased her, listening to her moans and sighs.

"Ooohh, hey, Babe?" Her hand tangled in his silky hair.

"Mhmm?" The vibrations of his voice made her gasp again.

"How about we, oooohh, mmm … how about we try something new?" she managed to ask.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I … ohhh, god, yes, that …"

He knew just the right way to move his tongue or curl his finger to drive her crazy, making her squirm and writhe in pleasure. She didn't even remember what she was going to say when he made her come. Her back arched and toes curled and she said his name so loud and lovingly.

Mindlessly wiping her wetness off his mouth with the back of his hand, Dick kneeled before her, watching her panting slow and her eyes finally focus on him again.

"You were saying you wanted to try something?" he prompted, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Yeah, hold on," she said faintly.

Her legs were a little shaky at first but she managed to pull herself out of bed and across the room to dig through her belongings. When she arrived at the bedside again, Dick, now lounging against the pillows, raised an eyebrow at her.

"You want to read during sex? Are you bored? You didn't sound bored …"

"No, I want you to read it," she said, smirking and crawling over to him, passing him the birthday present from Bette.

He took it, looking puzzled, and examined the cover, suddenly looking amused.

"A book of sex positions … where did you get this?" he asked, grinning as he flipped through it.

"A friend." Barbara settled herself across his middle, her knees straddling his waist and her hands on his chest.

"I have a good guess who. I think we can skip most of these beginner ones. We've already done a lot of these really. Hey, this one looks like maneuver seven!"

"Dick, pick one we haven't done," she requested, wiggling her hips a little against his abdomen.

"Maybe you should stretch before we try any of these …"

"Dick …" She reached behind her back to grab him, already starting to get hard again. "Pick one …"

He swallowed and closed his eyes momentarily. "I don't know how you expect me to concentrate …" he muttered, turning pages. "Uhh … Babs … um, this one." Dick shoved the book back into her hands, open to a page in the back section of the book.

"Good choice," she smirked, letting go of him.

* * *

Regretfully, Barbara woke up first the next morning not feeling very motivated to get out of bed. But she had a morning shift at the library and then plans with Artemis so she carefully pulled herself out of his arms without waking him.

Pausing to observe his sleeping (and very naked) form, she shallowly thought to herself _fuck, I have a hot boyfriend … _Then she slipped into the bathroom to take a shower.

She washed her hair and was rinsing out the conditioner, her thoughts turning to the previous night. They had played until the very early hours of the morning, finally completely spent. The sky was lightening before she finally fell asleep.

For once, it felt like things had gone completely right. They had reconnected so thoroughly, there had been moments where she wasn't sure where he ended and she began, they were so in tune.

Her eyes were closed so when hands snaked around her waist from behind, she started slightly.

"Dick?"

"Morning, beautiful," he said in her ear, kissing her shoulder.

"Good morning," she returned, turning her head to catch his lips. "I'm sorry I woke you. I wanted to let you sleep more," she added, her brow furrowing in concern.

"It's okay. I've gotten too accustomed to sleeping with you in my arms."

Barbara sighed happily at that omission and leaned back into his embrace a little more. Then she smirked, wigging her hips a little. His morning arousal was definitely pressing against the small of her back.

He groaned her name and his hands slid up her body to cup her breasts. She tilted her head to kiss him again.

"Do you want me?" she whispered against his lips.

"You know I always will."

It sent shivers through her and she could tell she was wet already from that and his hands working her chest. She perched one foot on the raised edge and braced her hands on the tiled wall as he got in place behind her.

"Ohh," she whimpered when he slid into her, gripping her hips. One of his hands reached around to stroke between her legs, making her moan again.

She didn't even care that she was probably going to be sore later; it was so worth it to feel him so close and inside of her, the angle of his thrusts hitting just right. They didn't do this enough, with him taking her from behind.

"Oh, god, Dick, that feels amazing … oh yes! More!"

"Fuck, you're so perfect, Babs…" His mouth found the crook of her neck, eliciting another echoing gasp.

They climaxed together, a fairly often occurrence now. The thought crossed her mind that buying the little duck stickers for the floor of the tub to provide traction was an excellent idea for situations like this. Her knees were trembling a little as she recovered.

Barbara turned around and he gathered her in his arm, one hand on the wall for support. She ran her hands along his back and kissed his chest, her lips chasing drops of water.

"Last night was great, Babs. Thank you for all of it," he said quietly into her hair, finally putting both arms around her.

"You're welcome," she said, meeting his lips shortly.

Reluctantly, she added, "I should get going …"

Dick nodded and smiled understandingly as he let go of her.

Later, he stood off to the side, watching her get ready for work, putting on make-up and brushing out her hair.

"I wish you didn't have to leave."

"I'm sorry, Babe," she said, shooting him an apologetic glance.

"You know you don't have to work. I mean, I have more than enough for us to live on. And I don't mean to like, try to intrude on your independence, but we share everything else and it just seems silly. I trust you, Babs," he rambled, putting a hand to the back of his neck.

Barbara turned to him, taking his hand. "Dick … I'm your girlfriend. I can't just spend your money. It wouldn't feel right," she said sincerely.

"What if you weren't just my girlfriend?" he asked casually as she walked out of the room.

"Then I'd expect my name on a large, joint account," she called, putting on her shoes. "Bye! I love you!" She thought nothing more on it.

The morning's diversions made her a few minutes late to work but she could hardly care as the other librarian gave her scolding look. Her good mood lasted through the late morning and early afternoon until it was finally time to meet up with Artemis.

They stopped to get ice cream on their way through the park. There had been a slightly tense moment when Artemis bought the largest waffle cone filled with pistachio ice cream that Barbara had ever seen, and proceeded to refuse to share it.

"I'm eating for two you know!"

"You're not even showing yet!"

"What are you talking about? I've gained like fifteen pounds already. How can you not see it?" Artemis frowned, gingerly touching her stomach.

Barbara rolled her eyes and ordered her own ice cream, more moderately sized than her blonde friend's serving. They continued away from the street vender and turned to walk through the park.

"How are you doing?" Barbara asked.

"Hungry, then nauseous, then hungry, then sad, then overwhelmed, then just whelmed," she answered casually. "Barry and Bart both refuse to tell me when they're planning on going to the arctic to you know, try …" Artemis shot her a suspicious look.

She sighed. "Artemis, it's really not a good idea for you in your condition. The weather is starting to get really bad up there since summer is over," she explained.

"I'll wear a coat," she said through gritted teeth. "If you think for one minute I'm just going sit around waiting for my boyfriend to be brought back home-"

"I know, I know. I wouldn't either!" Barbara replied quickly. "They're planning on Tuesday. Winds are supposed to be light enough. But it's still not a good idea. They're going to be playing with some high energy magnetic fields, trying to manipulate space itself."

"Barb … I have to go."

"I know. M'gann and I will get you when they're ready to go," she said, closing her eyes.

"Thank you," she replied softly.

"This is still a bad idea," Barbara warned. "And you'll probably have to stay inside the ship."

"I know."

They fell silent, strolling along the path and finishing their ice creams. Artemis was hardly making a dent in hers by the time Barbara tossed the paper dish and spoon.

"Have you been able to get an ultrasound yet?"

"Ah, no, the clinic I went to didn't get around to it. They just prescribed me some prenatal vitamins. It's fine, the ultrasound is pretty expensive anyway," she said, uneasily.

Barbara froze. Why hadn't she realized this before? Of course Artemis would be visiting whatever clinic she could find close to her mother's house. She doubted the girl even had health insurance.

"Listen, that's not right, Artemis," she said, digging in her purse for a scrap of paper and pen. "Go here and ask for Dr. Leslie Thompkins. Make sure you tell her that Barbara Gordon sent you. I'll call her and make sure she knows to expect you. She'll put it all on Bruce's bill. She knows the secret so it's safe to tell her anything." She handed her the information for the clinic Leslie ran with Wayne Foundation money.

"Barb … I can't ask you guys to do that. Won't Bruce mind? It's his money …"

"The worst kept secret in the hero community is that Batman actually really cares about all of us," said Barbara in a low voice, pushing the paper in her sticky hand.

"I … fuck, I'm going to cry again," the blonde muttered, sniffling and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Finish your ice cream. You'll feel better." Barbara put her arm around her friend's shoulders and they continued down the path.

"Thanks, Barb. I'm definitely carrying another speedster. This little guy is always hungry," she said at last polishing off her ice cream. "How's the grad school apps going?"

"Slowly. Especially the essays. Wish I could write about my night job," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Speaking of, if you leave town for grad school, is Batgirl going too?"

Barbara was quiet for a moment. "Don't tell Dick. I have been thinking about that some. About the future of Batgirl. And I just feel like there's more I can do with my skills. I look at how the Watchtower is set up and the covert missions for the team and I see potential for more. It's all just thoughts at this stage though."

"You've been Batgirl since you were sixteen. It makes sense for you to evolve into something more mature."

"I just don't know what that is yet."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so far!

Here it is, the part you've all been waiting for!

I feel like Artemis comes off as a little hysterical in some parts.. hmm.

* * *

**Part Four**

"Miss M, is the Bioship ready?" said Nightwing, strolling into the docking bay on the Watchtower.

"All prepared to go to the Arctic," M'gann reported. "Bart, Jay, and Barry are just grabbing a snack before we go and the equipment is all stowed. Just waiting on Batgirl."

Nightwing frowned. While he was glad she was coming, part of him desperately wanted Barbara to stay here. All of their experimentation and calculations had convinced him of how dangerous this attempt was going to be. It was no place for a normal human. He was conveniently ignoring the fact that he was one too.

"I'm here, I'm ready!" Batgirl hurried into the room and over to them. "Sorry, got held up."

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Dick muttered, taking her elbow when she nodded. He led them across the bay, away from prying ears.

"I got here as soon as possible," she began.

"Babs, please tell me Artemis is not stowed away on the ship somewhere," he interrupted.

Barbara narrowed her eyes at him. "I promised I wouldn't lie to you. Now if you don't still want plausible deniability, I suggest you retract that statement right now."

"I'm not even sure I want you to come along, Babs."

"Why not?" she asked blankly, eyes widened.

"It's dangerous. I have no idea what's going to happen up there."

Her expression hardened again and she folded her arms. "Dick, you listen to me. I'm going. If you go, I go. We're partners. You and me. Batgirl and Nightwing. Dick and Babs. Or, Dibs, as Tim likes to call it. That's that. It's dangerous for you too." _And if it doesn't work, you'll need me._

"Dibs?"

"It's a long story. Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"And I trust you with mine."

"Fine, you can go."

Barbara opened her mouth to correct him then changed her mind, deciding to just let him think he had that authority. If it made him feel better to make the decision she could live with it.

"You're going to be obnoxiously overprotective if I ever have your baby," she predicted off-handedly as they walked back to the others. Then she realized what she said and froze, looking at him cautiously.

Nightwing smirked. "Yes, yes I will be," he confirmed, leading her onto the ship.

* * *

There was a loud crash from the back of the ship and shouting from several different people.

"D'ahhh! Artemis?!"

Bart zoomed into view. A few seconds later, the blonde archer trudged into the main part of the Bioship, looking sheepish.

"We've got a stowaway," said Bart uneasily.

Barry whirled around to glare at Barbara and M'gann. "Dammit, I told you that it was too dangerous for her!" he accused.

Barbara raised an eyebrow and said coolly, "And I told you good luck trying to stop her."

"Nightwing, were you in on this too?"

Barbara and Dick traded looks and she nodded in approval.

"I don't know anything," he said. It didn't really fool anyone.

"It's too late now anyway. If we turn back just to drop her off, we'll miss our window of good weather at the North Pole," said Barbara calmly. She stared him down, not the least bit intimidated.

"You're staying inside the ship the whole time," Barry ordered, now turning to Artemis who suddenly started to look pale. She held onto the wall to steady herself.

"You aren't well. Maybe you should stay in the infirmary," said Kaldur, jumping up from his seat to hurrying to her side.

"Morning sickness again," Artemis mumbled, allowing him to help her to the back of the ship. She perched on the edge of the small cot, breathing steadily until the nausea and dizziness passed. Kaldur rubbed her back soothingly.

"Artemis, you should have stayed home, or at least on the Watchtower," he said gently.

Tears filled her eyes and she looked up at him. _Damn hormones again…_ "Kaldur … I couldn't … It's Wally …"

"I know, I understand."

* * *

The Reach magnetic field technology had been modified according to Blue Beetle's specifications. It would create just enough of a magnetic field to help propel The Flashes all into the speed force to rescue Wally. As soon as everything was set up, the rest of them were ushered back inside the ship, except for Jaime and the speedsters. Being organic, the Bioship would be able to provide shielding.

"Ready?" asked Barry.

"Ready!" Bart saluted.

"Let's bring our boy home," agreed Jay.

And so they ran.

Dick, Barbara, Artemis, M'gann, and Kaldur stood at the windows, watching intently.

A vortex was created around the magnet, opposite in direction.

The winds picked up and lightning flashed. The runners were reduced to blurry red and yellow streams, winking in and out of their dimension. The air crackled, the particles bending the light in odd angles.

A bright light flashed and when they looked again, the three had stopped running, in various states of exhaustion. There was a fourth figure though, blinking and transparent, wandering forward like a yellow ghost.

"Wally!" Artemis cried. Before anyone could stop her, she ran out of the ship.

He was phasing, slowly but surely. Wally was reappearing, his particles shifting, his details blurry and undefined.

The rest of them followed Artemis outside, running to help the other speedsters.

"Wally?"

A limb stretched forward. And then it started to disappear. He was fading again, getting lost to the dimension he was trapped in. The phase transition had not been sustainable.

"No!" She cried out, falling to her knees. "Wally!"

Barbara and M'gann were at her side instantly. Jaime hurried over to them after dismantling the magnetic field.

"_Jaime Reyes, the fetus the Tigress carries is in distress. The magnetic field is still too high outside the ship…"_

"Batgirl! Miss Martian! My scarab says you need to get her inside now!" Jaime shouted. "The baby is in danger!"

M'gann didn't hesitate, using all of her telekinetic powers to drag a sobbing Artemis back to the ship.

"No! It was working! You have to try again! No! Wally!"

"Get inside!" Barbara yelled at her. She hurried over to the rest of the heroes. "You have to try again. One more time," she demanded.

"I don't know if we can …" Barry panted.

"You must! It was working! We just need to alter something, Jaime, anything? Dick? Bart? Guys? Come on, this is Wally!"

Dick looked even paler than usual and so weary. She knew his thoughts, even with the mask. He was afraid they would keep trying and failing and it would just hurt even more. Maybe they should give up.

"You don't give up," Barbara told him firmly. After a moment, he gave her a faint nod. She could have sworn she saw a tear escape the edge of the mask.

"BG is right. I have another run in me if you guys do. We owe it to Wally," said Bart quickly.

"One more attempt today. Everyone else back on the Bioship," Kaldur decided. "Anything Jaime?"

"The field was too low. It should be stronger now but it's really important you guys keep Artemis on the ship," said Blue, straightening up and turning to them. "Ready for another attempt?"

"Come on, Nightwing," Barbara said softly, pulling his elbow. "You need to be inside too," she reminded him.

They watched as the vortex returned. In the back, M'gann was soothingly trying to restrain Artemis, reminding her of the baby's health.

The yellow figure reappeared, still transparent and shifting, like water poured into a mold. He was fluidly rearranging, becoming steadily more solid, more defined. The other speedsters had collapsed from exhaustion, after going at their top speed.

It was just enough energy. Wally West formed before them and promptly fell face forward in the snow.

This time it was Dick who ran out of the ship before anyone else could think. He was at his best friend's side before anyone else and turning him over.

"He's breathing!" he announced triumphantly.

"Look, he's also shivering," Barbara pointed out. She looked up at Bart and said, "There's a space blanket in the … infirmary." The youngest speedster had returned before she finished her sentence.

"He's shivering so hard, he's vibrating! We need to get him warm before he becomes unstable again!"

They wrapped the unconscious young man before Dick picked him up and hurried back to the ship, leaving Kaldur and Barbara to help Jay and Barry. The run had taken it out of the older men especially.

"Is he okay?" Barry mumbled as Batgirl helped support him on her shoulder.

Tears stung at her eyes as she answered. "Yes, you did it. We saved him."

* * *

Back in the ship, in the infirmary, they found what should have been an amusing sight if not for the circumstances.

A passed out Wally was pressed between Artemis and Dick, all wrapped up in the emergency blanket. Dick was missing the top part of his costume, his arms around Wally from the back while Artemis sat in front of him, trying to rub a bit of life into his pale cheeks and blue lips, using their combined body heat to fight off the hypothermia. Although Artemis might have been clinging to him for more reasons than life saving ones (Dick too, now that she considered it).

It seemed to be working. Wally was no longer shivering so fast that he was in danger of disappearing again. And M'gann had raised the ambient temperature of the ship before taking the helm and getting ready to leave.

"You guys okay?" she murmured, pulling off her glove as they nodded. Gently, Barbara pressed her fingers to Wally's neck to detect his pulse. It was slow but present and steady and increasing minutely.

Her eyes met Nightwing's again and she nodded.

Dick looked over the freckled shoulder at Artemis. "Hey, hey, Artemis, look at me," he said softly, putting a hand to her chin. "Don't worry. We'll laugh about this later…"

* * *

_"Artemis is gonna kill me…"_

_The thought echoed in his mind as he dissolved. Or at least he looked like he dissolved. Wally wasn't sure because the next minute, Artemis was on her knees crying in front of him. He tried to reach out to comfort her but it just wouldn't work. It was like he was eyes and consciousness but not even a body. _

_Was this what dying felt like? Were there just tons of dead spirits walking around like him? _

_But Wally couldn't believe that. His scientific mind didn't believe in ghosts or spirits. No, this had to do with the magnetic field disruptor. And his inability to keep up with Bart and Barry._

_He tried to focus but the thoughts kept slipping away. His whole life was slipping away, like it had been a dream. Memories flashed before him. Winning the science fair. Recreating Flash's experiment in his parent's garage. Teaming up with Robin for the first time. Falling in love with Artemis. Getting accepted to Stanford. Moving in together and getting a dog. Walking by a jewelry store window full of engagement rings and watching her reactions carefully…_

_Yeah, Artemis was definitely going to kill him whenever he got back from here. Whatever here was._

* * *

The first words Wally said when he finally woke up in the hospital on the Watchtower were, predictably, "I'm hungry. And where's Artemis?"

Artemis was being looked over by J'onn, who pronounced that the baby was fine now, in the next room over. So when the Martian paused thoughtfully and glanced in the direction of Wally's room, she practically flew off the exam table and ran to the room.

Dick was carefully helping the speedster munch on the large plate of lunch that was waiting for him when he awoke.

"Move," Artemis commanded and the man jumped and hurried back from the bed.

"Babe… Babe, if I don't eat …" he said weakly as she threw herself at him, almost knocking over the tray.

"I know … just don't ever do that again, Wally West!" She looked for a moment like she might slap him across the face but instead kissed him.

Dick smiled from the doorway, watching Artemis take over helping Wally refuel. He was starting to look better, more color in his face and the cloudiness in his eyes dissipating.

Barbara appeared at his side, putting a gentle hand on his arm. She thought about suggesting they give the couple some privacy, but she could hardly tear her eyes away either.

"You look … different," Wally finally said, looking puzzled as he studied her.

"I …" Artemis glanced over her shoulder at Dick and Barbara, who nodded encouragingly. "I may have gained some weight since you were gone."

"No, not that, there's just … something." He frowned and added, "How long was I trapped?"

"Fourteen weeks. Approximately."

He looked back and forth at all of them, suspicious. "What's going on? What aren't you telling me?"

Artemis swallowed nervously and took his hand. "Wally … I'm pregnant. Fourteen weeks pregnant …"

"Oh … oh!" His eyes widened as he remembered, then moved to stare at her stomach. "We're … we're having a baby?" he questioned, awed.

She placed his hand over her abdomen. "Yes, we are."

Slowly, an earsplitting grin appeared on his face.

"Artemis?"

"Mhm."

"Marry me?"

She nodded. "Yes, we should get married. As soon as possible," she said, smiling now as well.

There was a small gasp mingled with a bit of a squeal from the doorway as Barbara clapped a hand to her mouth to stifle anymore unusual sounds.

"I'm sorry, I just … I'm really glad you're back, Wally," the redhead explained, eyes a little watery.

"Missed me, beautiful?" Wally said, winking at her and making her laugh.

"She's just saying that because now you have to deal with me and Dick's been obnoxiously single-minded for the past month about getting you back," said Artemis, smirking slightly.

Wally laughed then said, "Hey, where's Barry?"

"He wanted to be here when you woke up but apparently Iris went into labor so he had to go to the hospital as soon as we got the news," Barbara explained.

"She's having her babies already? I was gone a while …"

"Do you remember anything from the speed force?" Dick asked.

"Not really, bits and pieces of stuff. I just remember feeling … lost."

"Well you're found now and you're staying here," said Artemis firmly.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm really glad you all seemed to enjoy Wally's return. I was this close to making it a cliff-hanger. Haha.

More Dick/Babs stuff is on the way though!

(To the guest reviewer who brought up the valid point that Artemis does have Oliver Queen to help her financially ... that will be touched upon in part six!)

Thanks for sticking with this!

* * *

**Part Five**

Barbara wearily opened the door to the apartment, intent on taking a hot bath and perhaps talking her boyfriend into giving her a foot rub. What a day.

"Barbara!" A gust of wind rushed past her and then arms grabbed around her waist.

"Ugh, Wally!"

The speedster placed a sloppy, drunken kiss on her cheek. "Heya, beautiful," he said, grinning and finally letting her go.

"My two favorite redheads," said Dick, collapsed in a chair and smiling widely at them.

"See? I told you he likes gingers," said Barbara with a smirk. Wally stuck out his tongue.

"Babs! You should join us! Do we have anything to drink left?" Dick slurred happily.

Next to her, Wally belched loudly. "Nope, we're out!" He held up the liquor bottle, dramatically trying to squint into the opening.

"Wally, sit down," said Barbara tiredly. "Dick, go get ready for bed."

"Oh yeah, hear that? She wants the D!" Dick attempted to get to his feet.

She rubbed her temples, frustrated. A long hard day of school and work and now she had to babysit.

"Really, Walls, if it hadn't been for Babs being so horny all the time, I would have gotten you back sooner," he said seriously, swaying a little on his feet.

"Dude! You could have taken a break to bone! I understand!"

"She totally wants the D. Get it? Cuz my name is Dick but she also wants my-"

"Dick, go in the bedroom now!" Barbara commanded, pointing to the door. Sheepishly, he slouched to the door, waving obnoxiously at his best friend.

She pulled out her phone and called Artemis next. "Hey, I found the father of your child, in case you were missing him. He's completely shit-faced on my couch."

"Is that Artemis? Hi, Babe! I love you!"

Artemis groaned. "He said they were just going to play video games and have some beers. How the hell did he even get that drunk?"

"Well, there's a whiskey bottle here that's empty," said Barbara, picking up said bottle interestedly. "Do you want him back?"

"Not particularly at this moment."

"Alright, I'll make sure he doesn't drown in his vomit or something. You go to sleep, sweetie."

"Thanks, Barb."

After she hung up, she found a spare blanket and tossed it at Wally, who seemed to have decided it was a good idea to start undressing in their living room.

"Dammit, Wally! Keep those on!" She pointed at the boxer shorts he was about two seconds away from removing. As soon as the speedster was settled, and convinced not to completely strip, Barbara turned into the bedroom.

Dick yawned widely but grinned up at her from the bed. "Babe, you so look so incredible."

"Dick, you're drunk," she said, changing into her night shirt. She took her time brushing her teeth, hoping he would simply fall asleep, and then crawled into bed.

He was quiet; her hopes might have actually come true.

"Babs?"

Nope.

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Go to sleep."

She felt a hand on her waist then felt him shift a little closer.

"Babs, let's make love," he whispered in her ear.

"Not tonight, honey. You're really drunk_." Can you even get it up with that much alcohol in your system?_

He sighed loudly and lay back. "You know I've always been crazy about you? I kind of can't wait until we get married and have kids," he rambled quietly.

"Artemis and Wally are getting married, not us," she corrected him.

"Oh, I know. I haven't even bought you a ring yet cuz I know you'd want to wait anyway. But I think we'll have three kids, two girls and one boy. And they'd want to be heroes like us but we'd try really hard to keep them out of it. Our own little flock of birds. And then we could go to the circus. And I could teach them trapeze. It'll be great, Babs," he finished with a yawn.

Barbara stayed quiet, barely moving, eyes wide open. _Oh my god …_

Dick's breathing got steady. She dared to peek over her shoulder at him. "Dick?" she whispered hesitantly.

He snored in response.

Silently, Barbara got out of bed, grabbing her phone off the end table and slipping out of the room. Wally was also snoring on the couch. She crept into the kitchen, sinking to the floor and leaning against the cabinet as she pressed redial.

It rang several times before Artemis answered grumpily.

"What's he done now?"

"Dick said he wants to get married," Barbara whispered hysterically.

"Isn't he drunk like Wally?"

"It wasn't just drunk speak! He went into a whole thing about how he knows I'd want to wait and we'd have three kids and go to the circus and oh god, I think I might hurl …"

"Put your head between your knees and just try to breath," said Artemis calmly.

She took in a shaky breath. "He's thought about this before! Oh fuck, what if he remembers what he said? I can't get married right now! He's only nineteen! How can he possibly know he wants to marry me?"

"Are we talking about the same Dick Grayson? Because I think he's been around enough to know if he wants to marry you or someone else."

"What do I do?"

"Calm down, Barb. He's not actually proposing," she reminded her. "Listen, you know how everyone thinks that Wally just proposed to me as soon as he saw that I was pregnant? I never told anyone this, but I know he was planning on it, probably sometime after the invasion was over. When I was moving out, I found the ring in his sock drawer. I thought it was a sign that I should keep the baby. But I didn't realize the unique opportunity it gave me."

"What do you mean?"

"I was able to make up my mind. Not that there was much debate. I would have said yes, had things happened differently and then we wouldn't be hastily throwing together a wedding in two weeks. Anyway, now you know his intentions and when the time comes, you'll know what to do."

"That doesn't make me feel better," Barbara confessed. "I have no idea what I'd do."

"Go look in his sock drawer, right now."

"Uh, okay." She stood and crept back into their room, over to his dresser. Balancing the phone between her ear and shoulder, she pawed through his socks carefully. Although, she really didn't need to worry; it was the most disordered drawer she had ever seen.

"Find a jewelry box?"

"No," she whispered, glancing cautiously at her sleeping boyfriend.

"Then I think you're in the clear for a while," Artemis yawned. "Try not to worry about it too much, Barb. He knows you."

She pushed the drawer closed. "You think so?"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes." She paused then said, "Sorry to wake you."

"S'fine. I'm actually kinda hungry. Send my future husband home first thing tomorrow?"

"Yeah, thanks Arty. Night."

When Barbara climbed back into bed, she lay facing him, trying to think of what it would be like, being married to Dick. Would they move? The schools in this neighborhood weren't great. Ideally, they would send their kids to Gotham Academy. Would they even still do hero work? She didn't see how they could ever retire. And three kids? Really? He expected her to give birth that many times? She smiled ruefully. It was so like him, wanting kids.

* * *

The next morning, Barbara had the patience of a saint when dealing with the two very hung-over boys. Wally wasn't too bad thanks to his faster metabolism but Dick was in poor shape. She fed Wally and sent him on his way, assuring him that she would take care of her boyfriend. It was only fair, Dick had been so sweet to her the day after her birthday.

"Oh, sweetie, you know better than to try to keep up with a speedster, especially when it comes to alcohol," she said gently, perched on the edge of the tub and running her fingers through his hair soothingly. He had just finished emptying his stomach and still looked pale.

"I'm sorry, Babs," he moaned, head resting on her thigh.

"It's okay, baby," she crooned. "You wanted to spend time with your best friend, I understand."

"I'll make it up to you," he promised weakly.

"I know you will." Barbara leaned down to kiss his temple. "What do you remember from last night?" she asked cautiously, lightly.

"We ran out of beer so Wally ran to the liquor store. It's foggy after that. I don't even remember you coming home. I wasn't too obnoxious, was I?" Dick asked anxiously.

_Oh, thank every god in existence …_ Barbara held in a sigh of relief. "Nothing I couldn't handle. Don't worry about it. Do you want to go back to bed? Or try eating some burnt toast?"

"The thought of food makes me nauseous," he confessed.

"Back to bed it is then," she decided, helping him. After he washed his mouth out, she tucked him in, coaxing him into swallowing a couple aspirin and sipping a sports drink. "Electrolytes and fluids, Dick. Best way to feel better," she reminded him sternly.

He made a childish face at her in return.

"Just try to sleep it off. I'll go in the other room. I have some work to do."

"Stay in here, please?" Dick pleaded, holding her hand.

"I need the light on to do work …"

"I don't care, just stay."

Sometimes, it was really impossible to say no to that face.

She managed to get most of her homework done, at least what was due that next week. Sometimes, it felt like an endless stream of assignments and projects and research. At least most of her professors seemed to be over the necessity of assigning group projects by now. There was absolutely no way she would have been able to schedule in spare time for that.

Meanwhile, Dick continued to doze restlessly next to her, taking breaks to moan in agony and finish off the sports drink. By mid-afternoon, he was starting to get talkative again and by the evening, her work had been cast aside dramatically when he started pestering her for more attention.

"Hmm, you seem to be feeling better," she observed when he kissed her.

"I have a good nurse," he said, winking at her. Then his smirked widened and she rolled her eyes, knowing his thought process exactly.

"No, don't even think about it."

"Oh come on, Babs, please?"

"I am not dressing up as a sexy nurse."

"Could I at least get a sexy librarian?" He waggled his eyebrows at her, making her laugh.

Barbara reached over to her bedside table for her reading glasses (they were several prescriptions old, she really needed to get new ones soon) and placed them on her nose.

Looking over the top of the frames, she said in a low voice, "Mister Grayson, you have an overdue library book. How are you going to pay the fine?"

He grinned and moved closer. "Well, I thought I might offer you a few favors, Miss Gordon," he said, kissing her neck.

She giggled, pulling off the glasses and murmuring, "Ohh, Dick …"

He looked up at her. "You broke character," he told her seriously.

"Sorry. We'll try again another time, for real," she promised.

"I look forward to it," he said, now resting his head on her chest. "Why don't you stay in tonight. I'm feeling a lot better and I know you had a really busy day yesterday on top of having to deal with us when you got home…"

"Are you sure you're up to patrol tonight?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. The thought of getting a full night of sleep was incredibly enticing.

"Yeah, I feel loads better."

"Dick, just eight hours ago, you were dry heaving in our bathroom."

"I had some toast an hour ago, remember?"

Barbara sighed. "Yes, I remember."

"I said I'd make it up to you."

"I was just going to ask for a foot massage."

"Babe, I'll give you a whole body massage if you want."

"Hmm. If you can keep down dinner, you can go out," she decided. "And I'll save that promise for the massage for another time. Along with the sexy librarian role playing."

On second thought, Dick later realized, maybe he wasn't quite back at a hundred percent. Once he started running and leaping through the air, he was starting to feel the sloshing in his stomach and had to pause on a rooftop before he was confident he wasn't going to toss his cookies again. Barbara had assured him that she didn't mind if he called her for help but he would feel even worse about that.

The thing was, as the hangover receded that morning, he was starting to recall random details about last night; specifically the part where he had drunkenly confessed that he wanted to marry her. He didn't remember the whole speech but he wouldn't have been surprised if it was pretty thorough.

He knew Barbara wouldn't bring it up; hopefully she would just consider it drunken babbling and dismiss it. Hopefully.

"The famous Nightwing, caught off his guard?" said a sly voice behind him.

Nightwing whirled around, drawing his escrima sticks, to find Red Hood already pointing a gun at him.

"Jason." He lowered the sticks slightly. "It's been an off night."

"I don't want to talk," he began gruffly, his voice echoing slightly in the helmet. "I just want to know what the hell you guys told Bette because she will not shut up about getting me to go home."

Nightwing paused, slightly confused. "Well, I didn't say anything, Babs did. But it holds true. We do want you to come home, Jason. We can work things out."

"No we can't, Dick! You don't get it!"

"Then explain it to me! Why are you so angry at us, Jason?! Do you want me to admit it was partly my fault you died? That I should have gotten there quicker and saved you? Because I've already been plenty angry with myself for that! I couldn't even save my own brother!"

"See? You're not actually upset about me, you're upset about you!" Jason sneered. "None of you even bothered to avenge me!"

"Avenge you …"

"He's still alive! The Joker is still alive!"

"Jason …" said Dick slowly. "You know you can't ask that of us … You know we don't kill."

"Then you can't ask me to join you."

"I don't want to fight you."

"Then you won't be able to stop me."

They stared at each other. Dick felt all the weight of regret and guilt even more heavy than before.

"Just stop asking Bette to pass along messages. She keeps trying to fix it and it's annoying as hell," Jason finally grumbled.

Despite himself, Dick smirked. "Seeing a lot of her, huh?"

"Shut up, Dick."

"You know, I dated her for a bit. I have insider information."

Even with the helmet on, he could tell Jason just shot him a glare. "No thanks."

"Don't do anything stupid, Jason."

"Don't tell me what to do." He reached for his belt, pulling out a smoke pellet and tossing it to the ground. "And don't try to follow me!" he shouted.

Nightwing coughed and when the smoke cleared Red Hood was gone.

* * *

"Hey, Dick, are you busy?"

Dick glanced up from the computer screen in the Batcave to find Tim standing sheepishly at his side.

"Not really…" he fibbed.

The younger boy rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you sure, because it's not a big deal. I could just call you later …"

"Tim, what's wrong?"

He sighed. "I have a bit of a problem…"

"A problem?"

"With … Cassie …"

Dick held back a grin. "Timmy, it's okay. It's perfectly natural. You're only fifteen, your hormones are going crazy right now. There are plenty of decent methods to help manage-"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Aren't you going to ask me about how to keep from getting turned on too quickly when you guys are spending time together?"

"What? No!" Tim said quickly, blushing so his whole face matched his costume.

"Oh, then what's the problem?" asked Dick, raising an eyebrow.

He shifted his weight anxiously. "Ever since I was shot, she's been a little … over concerned about me."

"Yes, super powered girls tend to be concerned about their non-powered boyfriends."

"It's more than usual though. Yesterday, I was sparring with Gar and he accidentally kicked me here," said Tim, motioning to his abdomen. "And it's still a little tender, even though it's mostly healed. But Cassie saw it and she totally flipped, started yelling at Gar. I thought the kid was going to cry. He didn't mean to do it. It was a mess. I don't know what to say to her, Dick."

Dick leaned back in his chair, looking thoughtful. "Well you have to say something, Tim. I mean, it is understandable. Maybe we shouldn't have let her see you so quickly after it happened," he mused. "But it is still an overreaction. Has she done anything like this in the field?"

Tim shifted uneasily. "It's hard to tell. Her style of fighting is much more running into the fight first to take the hard hits, because of her powers. But …"

"She especially runs in before you, right?"

He nodded.

"You could have Barbara talk to her, since it could technically become a team issue that hinders the success of missions," Dick suggested.

"I don't want to tattle on her for just doing something that I would probably do myself."

They fell quiet, lost in thought for a few minutes.

"I mean, if Babs got hurt really bad, even if it was an accident and she totally recovered and ended up being fine, how would you feel? How would you want her to tell you to back off?"

Dick grimaced. He did not like imagining that sort of scenario. Sure, he worried about Barbara just like he knew she worried about him. But he was also completely confident in her abilities. And they worked together fairly often so at least he could be reassured she was there and okay.

"Tim, you just need to explain to her that what happened with Red Hood was a fluke. It's not something that normally happens here. We're all pretty good at assessing a situation and knowing when we need to call for backup, with the exception of Bruce. But even he's getting better at it. But things happen in this business and your suit has armor for a reason."

The boy sighed again. "I was hoping you had something more creative than just talk to her."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! After this one, there will be two more chapters. Also, I may not be able to post tomorrow but I will definitely try!

Warning, there is smut in this chapter.

* * *

**Part Six**

The ceremony itself was short and sweet, just in front of their friends and family. Oliver Queen had paid for all of it and even held the party at his house. While it wasn't as old and stately as Wayne Manor, the Queen mansion was modern and tasteful, with the perfect large room to hold the wedding and reception.

Superman officiated. Barbara, M'gann, and Zatanna were all bridesmaids while Dick, Conner, and Kaldur stood on Wally's side. Most of the League and team were present, unmasked.

As Artemis and Wally exchanged vows, Barbara glanced across the way, making eye contact with Dick, who grinned at her.

_I can't wait until we get married and have kids …_

Would they one day be standing here in front of their friends and family, pledging their lives to each other so sincerely? Dick would want Superman to officiate their wedding too; he was still a bit of a fan boy at heart. And it would have to be kept very secret given how famous he was in Gotham. And her father would proudly walk her down the aisle. Afterwards, Dick would want to go somewhere fun for their honeymoon, perhaps somewhere tropical.

He wasn't really grinning at her anymore but the look he was giving her was so intense that she was thankful he looked away when Wally asked for the rings.

It turned into a big party after that. Despite the extremely short notice, Oliver Queen's money had paid for some excellent catering, a must have since there were four speedsters present.

"Babe, slow down! There's cake too," Artemis laughed. She had never sounded so joyful as she watched Wally work through a giant plate of food.

"We have to dance first though," he replied, pulling her off to the dance floor.

Barbara was watching them twirl happily around when someone said in her ear, "May I have this dance?"

She took Dick's outstretched hand and allowed him to pull her onto the floor and into his arms. He really was a fantastic dancer.

"You look great. That's a good color on you," he told her, looking down at her emerald green dress. In an attempt to have some color coordination, her, M'gann and Zatanna had all been told to wear green dresses. It posed an interesting challenge for M'gann, who was already green, and the wrong shade just blended in with her skin awkwardly.

The groomsmen each wore scarlet silk ties.

"Thanks." She smiled and stood on tiptoes to kiss him lightly.

"You know what's fun to do at weddings? Sneak away for a bit," he said mischievously.

She giggled a little. "Maybe later. Artemis would kill me if I missed her toss the bouquet."

"Hoping you'll catch it?"

"You'd love that wouldn't you," she snorted.

Dick raised an eyebrow at her and suddenly she felt very warm, thinking of that night just last week.

"I mean to tease me about. You'd love to tease me about it," Barbara added quickly.

"Right," he said, still looking at her curiously.

* * *

She caught the bouquet.

She caught the fucking bouquet.

Barbara had no idea at first how it happened. She stood at the back of the group, didn't even jump up like the other girls did. It was a mystery. Zatanna could have used her magic to summon it. M'gann had telekinesis powers. Cassie could jump higher than her. Bette stood right up front. Yet the flowers landed in her hands.

Artemis turned around with a smirk on her face when her eyes found Barbara.

_Oh, you bitch, you did that on purpose … _

Behind her, Dick and Wally were cracking up laughing.

She whirled around and glared at them until they wisely sobered up.

"Thanks for that," she said later when she finally took a seat next to her blonde friend, tossing the flowers on the table.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean, Barb," said Artemis, smirking again.

Barbara rolled her eyes. They fell quiet for a moment as they watched Roy chase a very adorable and very giggly Lian around the room. The toddler was darting in and out of groups of people, crawling under tables, and generally being a pain. It was entertaining to watch Roy steadily get more frustrated as he chased his daughter around the room.

"It was nice of Ollie to help put all this together," she commented.

"I think he felt a little guilty."

"About what?"

Artemis glanced around their table and lowered her voice. "I heard Dinah say that Bruce chewed him out for not helping me with medical bills since I found out I was pregnant. It was a huge fight. Clark and Diana had to step in to stop it."

"Wow …although I can't say I'm that surprised to hear it," she said, glancing across the room to where Bruce was sitting with Diana, Clark and Lois. He looked bored. "Bruce has no problem calling people out, especially other heroes."

"Don't tell anyone, but he's also paying for our honeymoon in Paris."

"Hey girls," Bette interrupted, dropping into a seat next to them with a flute of bubbly. "You hero types throw quite the shindig, you know…"

* * *

"Come on, this way," said Dick, pulling her by the hand along the hallway.

"We can't be gone too long. People will notice," Barbara cautioned him. She had forgiven him for laughing about her catching the bouquet after he promised not to tease her. So then he had done that whisper in her ear and kissing her neck and caressing her thigh through her dress routine that made her practically melt.

"In here?"

"I think that's Ollie's office, Dick!"

"He won't care."

"Dinah will!"

He turned the handle and opened the door.

But the room was already occupied.

There was a very feminine gasp before one head popped up from behind the couch, then another.

"Bette?"

"Kaldur?"

"Barb?"

"Dick?"

"Well now that we have each other's names down …" said Dick sarcastically.

"We're leaving! As you were, please," said Barbara, grabbing her boyfriend by the elbow and steering him out of the room, closing the door behind her.

They made it about half way down the hall before stopping and dissolving into laughter.

"Oh god, Artemis and Wally will get a kick out of this," said Barbara, holding her stomach and trying to control her giggles.

By the time Bette and Kaldur had snuck back into the party, it was a bit of an open secret that they had been gone together. Many a sly glance was thrown their way. Bette took it in stride, a satisfied smirk on her face. Barbara had never actually seen the Atlantean blush before.

* * *

Later on in the night, as the girls gathered out on the balcony for some good old fashioned girl talk, they were finally able to grill Bette about her hook up.

"Really? None of you guys ever went for him? He's one of the most gorgeous men I've ever met. And I've met movie stars," said Bette, sipping her champagne. Even then, after a very obvious rendezvous, she looked perfect, not a hair out of place or her makeup smudged.

"He was team leader, we just never really saw him that way," said M'gann thoughtfully.

"And, well, when he's standing next to Dick and Conner and Wally …" Zatanna trailed off with a shrug.

"Objectively, they all are pretty attractive," Barbara supplied.

"Wally isn't really my type," said Bette.

"You have a type? I didn't think you were that selective," Artemis teased.

"Uh, how about unmarried?" Bette rolled her eyes.

"He's only been married for a few hours." Artemis sipped at her sparkling cider, perched on a bench.

"Hmm, no, I'd say Wally has been practically married to you since the day you two met," said M'gann slyly.

"Ah yes, the love hate, sexual tension," said Zatanna wistfully. "Those were good times."

"Barb is next though. She caught the bouquet," said Bette, grinning as the redhead blushed.

"Oh yes, have you and Dick had a chance to set a date?" the magician teased.

"Dick wants to get married to our Barbara here as soon as possible and have lots of babies, lots and lots of little ginger acrobat babies," Artemis interjected proudly.

The other girls smiled and giggled and made other sounds of glee at the idea while Barbara just continued to shake her head and drink her champagne.

"Dick didn't even catch the garter, you know," she attempted to point out.

"That's because Bart cheated and used his super speed to grab it," said Artemis, rolling her eyes. "Wally was supposed to aim for Dick."

"I knew it! I knew it was on purpose!"

The four girls burst into laughter again.

"Here you all are," said Dick, stepping onto the patio. "Babs, Bruce says thirty more minutes if you want to be on the plane back to Gotham tonight."

"Guess we better make the most of it then," she said, stepping away from the group and taking his arm.

"Ladies," he greeted them as he was steered back inside. A few them whistled and shouted "get him, girl!"

It was sound advice.

Barbara grabbed his wrist to check the time. "Thirty minutes?"

"And then a three hour plane ride with Tim and Bruce," Dick said.

They slipped away from the party again; their earlier escape had been unsuccessful after running into the unlikely coupling of Bette and Kaldur.

Their goal was less lofty this time as they slipped inside the nearest coat closet.

Her back was pressed against the door and his lips were already on her neck, his hands undoing the tie of her dress. The halter top fell from her chest.

"Oooh, oh, yes, Dick. I need you," she moaned as his hot mouth moved over her skin. She grasped at his belt.

He kissed her again and she could taste the bit of champagne on his tongue. The drinks might have been making them both a little more frisky than usual but god she had wanted him for hours, ever since they first tried to sneak away from the party. There was no way she was going to sit on a plane for three hours (even a nice one like Bruce Wayne's private jet) without having some of this tension relieved.

He finished dropping his pants as she was hitching up her dress and she was sinking onto him with a loud moan. "Ohh…"

"Barbara …" He thrust into her hard and fast, making her clutch him tightly. "Oh, fuck, Babs … I've wanted to fuck you all night. Ever since you walked out in that dress …"

"Ooh, yes, Dick…" It was so hot when he said he things like that, when he reminded her how much he wanted her.

"Just like this … with your legs around my waist and your top down …" His other hand had made its way to her breast.

She gave him another searing hot kiss, taking his bottom lip between her teeth, making him groan loudly. "I've been wet for you all night…"

With a growl, he sped up, thrusting harder and harder, hitting just the right spot until she came.

"Richard!"

She held onto him, panting as she came back down.

"Fuck, I love it when you scream my name," Dick muttered into her shoulder.

Rolling her hips against him, she commented, "You're still hard."

He smirked smugly, despite the fact that he was shaking slightly with the effort, obviously proud of his ability to last long enough for another round. "It's a good night."

Barbara peeked at his watch again before saying, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

It was enough encouragement; soon he was thrusting eagerly, at the same pace as before. They climaxed together this time, crying out. He let her back down to her feet, leaning over her. She ran her fingers through his hair as their breathing returned to normal.

"I'm so in love with you, Babs," he mumbled, lightly kissing her neck and collarbone.

"I'm so in love with you," she returned tenderly, pulling him to her lips. And it was so true; loving him was as natural as breathing and even if she wasn't ready to marry anyone, she couldn't imagine being this in love with anyone else.

They kissed sweetly until she finally remembered that they should probably be getting back out to the party.

"Ten minutes to spare," she said, checking his wrist. "Tie me back up?" Barbara turned around, pulling aside her hair so he could redo her halter top.

* * *

Bruce had been too distracted by talking with Diana to give them disapproving glares when they snuck back into the wedding reception. That didn't stop him from frowning at them once they were on the plane on the way back to Gotham.

Okay, so they might have looked a little disheveled but Barbara had stopped and made sure they were both at least presentable. It didn't matter much anyway. The party was mostly breaking up and the newlyweds headed off to their honeymoon suite before leaving for Paris in the morning.

Now the Bats were on the private jet enroute to Gotham city. Barbara could probably count on one hand all the times she had actually been in Bruce Wayne's private jet. Which was odd because she had flown the Bat plane several times before and was a fairly accomplished pilot.

Of course, this plane already had a pilot, a man by the name of Derek who was paid well for discretion and his ability to coax a decent tailwind out of almost any sky.

The cabin was of course very lavish, although devoid of any attendants since this was a personal trip that was supposed to be kept under the radar, so to speak.

Barbara and Dick occupied one of the couches; he had stretched out with his head in her lap while she affectionately played with his hair. Tim slouched in a seat across from them, pouting at the mobile phone in his hand. Bruce was sitting towards the back, looking out the window and obviously lost in thought.

Tim sighed loudly, running a hand through his hair distractedly.

"What's wrong, Timmy? Cassie still mad at you?" Dick asked lazily.

The younger boy glared at the pair of them. "Talk to her. What a stupid suggestion! I shouldn't have said anything and just lived with her suffocating me," he grumbled.

"What exactly did you say to her?" Barbara asked wearily.

"I just told her she doesn't need to be so over protective. That I can still do my job."

She sighed. "Dick, why didn't you tell him what to say?"

"What?"

Both boys were looking at her blankly. She shook her head.

"Cassie has a very big heart and cares about everyone. By telling her she doesn't need to care as much about you, you essentially told her what she naturally is annoys you. You should have told her that you appreciate how much she cares about you and you wish you could protect her in the same way. But for the sake of the team and being heroes, you need her to trust you to take care of yourself. It's hard but you can't let fear of what might happen to your partner keep you from doing your job. You have to trust them," she elaborated.

Dick was looking up at her adoringly. "God, you're brilliant," he said.

Tim looked at his phone, then back up at her and said, "Can you repeat all that?"

"No. And you better not have tried to tell her that over text, Timothy Drake," she said warningly. "Tomorrow you're going to bring her flowers, apologize and then explain what you really meant."

"Yes, ma'am," he grumbled, leaning back again and looking out the window.

"Speaking of flowers, I think you left the bouquet on the table," said Dick, smirking up at her.

Barbara narrowed her eyes. "I'm not above pushing you off here."

"Sorry," he said meekly.

They were well into the second hour of the trip when Bruce stood up after answering the phone and pointed a remote at the flat screen near the front of the plane.

"Yes, Alfred, I'm looking for it now. Okay, thank you," he finished, hanging up his phone and flipping through channels until the he got to the news station for Gotham.

"-Arkham guards say the breakout happened just this afternoon but no one noticed until the he was not found in his cell at dinner time. The public is encouraged to remain calm but stay indoors and be alert as a massive manhunt takes place around the city to search for the escapee," the reporter was saying. Behind her, there was chaos at the asylum. "Please be advised that the Joker is considered armed and extremely dangerous. Any sightings should be reported to the Gotham City Police Department immediately."

"Dammit," Bruce swore.

"Why didn't we take the zeta tubes like everyone else? We could have been back in town an hour and a half ago!" Tim complained.

"Those are League property and not supposed to be used for frivolous travel," Bruce replied through gritted teeth.

"We are getting reports that the Bat-signal has been lit. No word yet on how Batman and the police plan to recapture the Joker," the reporter said, putting a hand to her ear. The camera swung away from her to capture the yellow signal, slightly broken up by clouds but still obvious in the night sky.

Bruce strode over to the intercom to speak to the pilot. "Derek, it is of high importance that we get back to the city as soon as possible," he said shortly.

"Understood, Mr. Wayne."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Don't hurt me!

Just kidding.

But really. I know I made a lot of you anxious. But keep in mind that I am completely incapable of writing something that does not have a happy ending. And there's still one more chapter to go.

Also, I may have been planning this cliffhanger since the beginning of this story..

Cheers! Symbiosi!

* * *

**Part Seven**

She had patrolled until very late, gotten up early, worked all day, then did homework, then made the hour long drive all the way back to Bludhaven in rush hour traffic. By the time Barbara got home, she felt dead on her feet. Lying down in bed in her leggings and tank top, she told herself she was just going to rest her eyes for a few moments.

Next thing she knew, someone was saying her name and kissing her ear.

"Barbara, wake up…"

She blinked and moaned, squinting over her shoulder at her boyfriend.

"Hey, love," Dick murmured, lightly kissing her lips. His arms slipped around her and pulled her closer.

Needless to say, it was a very nice wake up call.

Barbara snuggled up to him, still half asleep, enjoying his soft kisses on her cheeks, her mouth, her eyelids, her neck. She sighed, settling onto his chest and closing her eyes again. Then they opened suddenly and she looked up at him.

"What are you doing home? What time is it?" she asked, yawning.

"It's almost eight."

She groaned. "I did not mean to sleep that long."

"I figured. You looked so cute and cozy, I had to join you," he added, grinning and pulling her back into his chest.

Dick was notorious for wanting to cuddle and be close and how could she possibly begrudge him when they were so comfortable in their bed and his strong arms were so warm. She inhaled deeply; he even smelled really good. It was the oddest thing. He was probably the only nineteen year old male who actually smelled wonderful. Like, it was the right combination of soap, properly and sparsely applied expensive cologne, and just him. She loved it.

"We're expected in Gotham tonight," Barbara reminded him.

"We have time." His lips touched her forehead, then her cheek, then met her own shortly before stopping at her throat.

Barbara sighed and lazily closed her eyes, enjoying the gentle sucking of his mouth on her neck. Her hand slowly roamed all over his chest, feeling the muscles contract under her touch, then around his back. She reached lower to give his firm butt a small squeeze, eliciting a low noise from the back of his throat. With a small laugh, she moved her hand back up, hugging him closer.

They lied there for a while longer, sometimes petting and trading light kisses. She had just started to drift off again when he murmured her name again.

"Babs, honey, we need to get up and get going if we want to have dinner before patrol."

Reluctantly, Barbara finally managed to pull herself out of bed; she was encouraged to move when Dick started tickling her sides. She wandered over to the bathroom, pausing to look in the mirror. Then she narrowed her eyes, shoving aside her hair.

"What the … Richard Grayson!"

"Barbara Gordon," he said cheekily, looking around the doorway.

"Do you know how hard these are to cover up?" she complained, craning her head to examine the very obvious hickey on her neck.

* * *

It had been three days since the break out and they had found no sign of the Joker on all of their extended patrols. He had vanished. Harley Quinn too. Even Matches Malone hadn't heard anything from the scum and dregs of the city. No one was hiring henchmen. Or at least, no one was advertising.

"He's waiting. Why is he waiting?" Tim questioned, frowning at the screen as they gathered in the Batcave.

"He just got out of a double leg cast that Bruce put him in over six months ago. He may be crazy but he's not stupid," Dick pointed out.

"It's not his style," Bruce admitted, hand at his chin thoughtfully. "Normally he wouldn't care."

The thing was about the Joker that most people tend to forget, is that he does plan things. How else could a villain pull off such heists on a grand scheme? He was also very good at improvisation when his plans were foiled by the bats. And when he was forced to improvise, people would die.

"So what's our plan?" Barbara asked.

"Keep up extended patrols. He'll make an appearance eventually. He can't go too long without wanting to engage," Bruce decided.

"There's something else we need to consider," said Dick suddenly. He stepped forward to the computer and pulled up a file, the one on Red Hood.

Bruce scowled. "What is this?"

"We need to consider the possibility that this may draw out Jason again. I spoke to him recently. He's … he's not happy …" Dick finished lamely.

"What do you mean by draw out?" Barbara asked sharply.

"He thinks we should have avenged him. I think he might also be trying to go after the Joker."

There was silence.

"When you say go after …" Tim began hesitantly.

"Yes, that is a possibility we have to accommodate," Bruce growled. "Let's go."

* * *

Barbara looked anxiously at her watch as she stood in the obnoxiously long line at the bank. There had been some sort of mix up with her paycheck, somehow stemming from the fact that she changed addresses two months ago and it was all just catching up now. Normally, she avoided situations like this, going to the bank on a late Friday afternoon, just twelve minutes away from closing. But it was either now or put it off for another week.

The queue moved up a few feet. Was it payday for everyone in Gotham city today or something? Even the threat of an escaped homicidal maniac couldn't stop the flow of the city for long, it seemed.

She hated going to banks. They made her nervous. Idly, she clutched a little tighter at the strap of her purse, mentally taking inventory of everything in her bag.

There was one other person in front of her in line when it happened, when the sound of gunfire echoed in the great lobby.

And then that horrible voice, one that haunted her nightmares.

"Everyone on the floor! This is a stick up! Ahahahahahaa!" the Joker cackled as men in clown masks surrounded the lobby.

Barbara dropped down, pulling those around with her. "Get down!" she hissed, crawling around her immediate area. "Just stay down!"

She looked around, still on her hands and knees, taking a head count. Approximately thirty people, including the bank tellers. Security guards down. Hopefully someone had pressed the silent alarm.

"They say that crime doesn't pay but they forget to mention how expensive it gets! Hahahaha!"

The goons had them all line up and sit in a group, huddled together on the floor.

"Toss all your cell phones this way, folks! Don't worry, this will all be over soon, hahaha!"

Some were crying around her, bowing their heads in distress. Barbara glared as she handed over her phone to the gun toting, masked thug. _I'm not afraid of you, I've beaten better foes than you_.

Her utility belt was coiled neatly at the bottom of her bag. There was really no covert way to draw it and put it on.

"Please, this woman needs medical attention! Just let her go!"

Barbara looked over sharply. An older man was supporting a young, very pregnant woman. _Why is there always a pregnant woman in hostage situations?_ She was pale and grimacing in pain.

The Joker looked curiously at them.

"Please, she's pregnant! Look at her!" he cried again as the woman whimpered.

"Gosh! Well, I've never delivered a baby during a heist!" he laughed evilly making everyone cringe, horrified.

"No! Just let her go! You have more than enough hostages!"

The Joker just laughed again.

"You can't reason with him like that!" Barbara said harshly. She looked at the woman whose eyes met hers; understanding passed and the woman's jaw lifted slightly in determination_. Please trust me, I'll think of something._

"What do you know?" the man scoffed at her.

"Trust me, I know," she replied evenly. Appealing to his mercy would not work because he had none.

The Joker strode over to her and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her roughly to her feet. "You look familiar. Have I killed you before? Where have I seen you?" he asked, peering at her interestedly.

Barbara stared back furiously at the twisted, disgusting face.

"Aha! Ahahahahaha! I know who you are!" He dragged her to the front of the group; she didn't dare fight back with all the automatic weapons trained on the innocents still. "Ladies and gentlemen! We have a celebrity in our midst! None other than the daughter of police Commissioner Gordon. What's your name again? Betty? Veronica?"

"It's Barbara," she said through gritted teeth.

"Barbara Gordon, ahahahahaa! This is better than I thought!"

Inspiration struck her.

"Let the rest of them go. You know who I am. I am a way more valuable hostage than any of these people," she said, swallowing her fear. Her voice was strong and unwavering.

"Hmmm." He was considering it, she could tell.

"Think about it. What would hurt Jim Gordon more than kidnapping and hurting his own daughter?"

_I'm so sorry, Dad …_

"Or I could just shoot you now …" The gun waved menacingly in her direction.

"Don't you want to gloat about it first?" Barbara pointed out delicately.

"Hmm, you're right." Joker roughly shoved her at two goons. "Here, why don't we store our guest of honor upstairs in the president's office?" he said, motioning to the door just visible on the second floor balcony overlooking the tall lobby.

The men dragged her up the stairs, her holding back the urge to fight them off. _There's still innocent people to think of, Gordon …_

They shoved her roughly into one of the chairs and looped some rope around her body, tying her hands behind her back. Then stood guard outside the door.

She heard a few more gunshots and screams and distantly, police sirens from outside. _Please, God, no …_

A few moments later, the door burst open and the Joker entered.

"I told you idiots to shut the blinds! Hard to find good help these days, heh…"

He pulled the blinds across the window. So much for hoping a sniper would take him out.

The phone on the desk rang and Joker scrambled to pick it up, cackling madly still.

"Jimbo, that you? No, put Gordon on! I wanna talk to Gordon! Ahahhahhaha! Gordon! I have a surprise for you! Heheh!"

Barbara could hear the stern voice of her father on the other end of the line.

"What do you want, Joker?"

"Guess what, Jim! Guess who I have here? Here, I'll let her talk to you."

The phone was shoved in her face.

"Dad! Thirty hostages! Fifteen guards! All with semi-"

She was backhanded sharply across the face.

"That's enough, sweetheart."

Her father's voice echoed out her name as the phone was pulled away. "Bit of a tattletale, eh Jim? Tell your dogs to back off and maybe I won't kill her. Hahahahaha!"

"Go to hell!" she screamed at him, spitting out blood. Her lip stung from the slap across the face.

* * *

"What's the situation? I couldn't reach Barbara," said Nightwing as he landed on the rooftop next to Batman and Robin.

"Joker has hostages. Police have just arrived. Should be calling in any moment now. Change your radio frequency," Batman instructed.

They tuned in to the phone call just in time to hear the last bit of the conversation.

_"What do you want, Joker?" _

_"Guess what, Jim! Guess who I have here? Here, I'll let her talk to you."_

_ "Dad! Thirty hostages! Fifteen guards! All with semi-"_

_"Barbara!"_

_"Bit of a tattletale, eh Jim? Tell your dogs to back off and maybe I won't kill her. Hahahahaha!"_

"Babs … He has Barbara!" said Dick, voice full of anguish as he started forward.

Batman reached out and bodily held him back.

"Let go, Bruce! That fucking monster has Barbara!"

"What are you going to do, Dick! As far as we know, she is alive! If you go running in there, that might change!" Bruce growled, restraining him.

"Barbara is smart, she's probably already figured out three different escape routes and is waiting for the rest of the hostages to be released," said Tim, standing before him with his hands up.

Dick reluctantly stopped struggling and Batman released him.

"What's our plan?"

* * *

She was slapped across the face again.

"Little feisty, aren't you, Red."

"Let the other hostages go," she demanded. "My father knows you have me. He's probably even alerted Batman by now. If you let them go, your men can stop worrying about standing guard and get to work robbing the bank."

He grabbed her chin to peer at her closely. "You should consider a life of crime. You'd make a much better hench wench than ol' Harley, heheh," he said.

Barbara spat in his face, a gross mixture of saliva and blood from her split lip. It really pissed him off.

"Argghhh! You say you're the most worthwhile hostage? Maybe I should just kill you now for all the trouble you're giving me!" Joker yelled, pulling out a knife and holding it to her throat.

"Wait! Just don't touch me again and I'll be a good hostage!" she said quickly. If he just decided on a whim to kill her, there was really nothing stopping him from keeping the other people as well.

He grumbled and took away the knife, pacing in front of her.

Barbara closed her eyes and took a deep breath, remembering every little bit of information Batman had collected over the years on the Joker. If he didn't have the knife and if she had her utility belt, maybe she could take him on one on one. And if she convinced him to tell the goons outside the door to leave, that would be two less opponents.

Attempting to be unobtrusive, she tested the ropes around her wrists, her fingers picking at the knots. Maybe, just maybe she could take advantage of poor tying abilities of cheap hired help.

"Just let the other people go. My dad will send in a SWAT team soon, I'm sure of it. But you can bargain for more time if you send out hostages," she said calmly.

"Is that what you want, Red? To die a martyr? Remember our old girl, Barbie Gordon? How she sacrificed herself for all those innocents? Heheheh, yes, you want recognition, don't you," Joker said slyly.

"They will only remember me because of what my death would do to Jim Gordon," said Barbara, hating herself for saying it.

_And Bruce and Tim and Dick …_ Would they avenge her? Probably not, at least Bruce wouldn't. Dick might. _Please don't let Dick become that just for me_, she prayed to whoever was listening.

"And what exactly would it do?" His eyes gleamed manically, like he already knew the answer.

Barbara stayed quiet, letting her eyes drop.

Joker cackled. "One bad day and Gordon is no more! And all it would take is the death of his little girl to finally break him." Still chuckling, he strode over to the office door and flung it open. "Release the prisoners and get to work on that vault! We've got a schedule to keep, boys!"

While he was laughing in the doorway, she glanced at the window, just barely able to peer between the gap of the blinds. There was a dark figure on the distant rooftop. Was it a sniper? Or help of the masked variety?

Either way, she knew her moment was coming soon.

Her ropes were loose, maybe loose enough to slip out her hands when he wasn't looking. She would have to be perfect with the timing.

The phone rang again and the Joker practically dived for it.

"Gordy? That you?"

"I have a sniper trained on you. Release my daughter now," her father said coldly.

"Ahahahaha, I'm calling your bluff, Gordy!" He slammed the phone back down.

And Barbara pounced.

A palm strike to the face and a knee to the gut had him wheezing instead of cackling for a moment. But the ropes were still hanging off her loosely. The Joker grabbed at them and pulled her into a sharp punch to her jaw.

She shrieked in pain, stumbling backwards and taking a kick as well, winding her.

Regaining her feet, she glared at the grinning face before her. He launched another wild punch. She deflected, used the momentum to pull his arm into a shoulder lock, and rammed his head into the desk.

In the split second of confusion, she took the opportunity to scurry out of the office door, holding her broken jaw.

"Hahahahahahaha!"

Her shoes lost purchase on the slippery marble floor as she whirled around. He had recovered and was now pointing a gun at her. Barbara crawled backwards, using the glass wall of the balcony to pull herself to her feet.

There was no warning, just a loud, evil laugh and then BANG!

The bullet ripped right through her, shattering the glass she was using as support. She tipped over the edge, arms flailing, trying to find something to grab onto. At the last possible second, she instinctively tucked in her head as her body landed with a CRACK! Did every bone in her body shatter?

Blood was leaking from her abdomen. Lights danced before her eyes. The floor rumbled and vibrated with hurried footsteps of the SWAT team finally infiltrating the building.

It was chaos but muted to her ears. And the laughter. All she could register was the laughter.

Familiar faces swam into view.

"Barbara!" Her father, pressing his hands to her stomach, as though he could single handedly stop the life from spilling out of her.

"Babs! Just hold on! Stay with me, Babe!"

Barbara blinked slowly at the masked face.

"Dick," she thought she whispered.

"Careful with her neck. Looks like she fell."

Nightwing leaned over her, terror written all over his face.

"Babs, are you in pain? Talk to me, Barbara!"

"I …" she murmured, "can't really feel anything, actually …"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Wow, I need to do cliffhangers more often.

Thank you for all the reviews! Even though most of them consisted of screaming and crying and keyboard smashing! hehehe xD

But really, as a writer, it's nice to know when your writing makes people feel something. Even if it is anguish.

Once again, no plans on the horizon for a sequel but I do have other plot bunnies I need to tackle in the mean time.

Thank you again for sticking with this!

* * *

**Part Eight**

She didn't wake up right away. And how strange were her dreams. Most of them featured herself and Dick, in the most arbitrary of situations.

At one point, they were riding horses into the sunset when he turned to her and very frankly said, "I'm surprised you like this one so much. It's really cheesy."

Barbara didn't understand what was cheesy about horseback riding but nothing really made sense at the moment. Wasn't she just shot? How did she get here?

And then Dick complained about being sorted into Hufflepuff. "I wanted Gryffindor," he pouted.

"But you're so loyal and kind and fair," Barbara tried to point out. She couldn't tell if he heard her or not.

They decided Tim was a Ravenclaw.

She drew back another arrow and launched it across the field.

"Nice shot," he told her. "Did you know Mr. Bingley is having a party?"

"Jane will be pleased. But I hope Mr. Darcy isn't there," she replied, pinning up her hair.

Dick held up a dress to her. "Darcy is such a prick and you're way smarter than Lizzy, Babs…"

But then she was flying through the sky, although she had no rope. Was this what meta heroes felt like? It was lovely and freeing.

"Please wake up, Babs. I can't stand the thought of life without you …" Why was he dressed up so nicely?

Barbara reached out, wanting to wipe away his tears. _Please don't cry, Dick … I love you, I'm right here …_

* * *

The first time she woke up, there was too much commotion and she fell back asleep almost instantly.

The second time she woke up, the doctor actually made it to the room and spoke to her. After a few sips of water, she was able to say her name and the year correctly. But her head and her eyelids felt so heavy. She looked over at Dick, wanting to apologize for falling asleep again. The look he was giving her was overwhelming and she felt her eyes prickle with tears as she closed them again.

The third time she woke up, it was dark and she was alone. And in pain. Tears leaked out of her eyes again and she moaned. She couldn't even lift her hand to push the call button for the nurse.

It seemed like forever when the nurse making rounds finally noticed her and asked how she was.

"Hurts," she mumbled.

"Where does it hurt? How badly?"

"Everywhere …" she whimpered.

The nurse said something about getting the doctor to prescribe some more painkillers.

The fourth time she woke up, feeling significantly more coherent, there was a morphine pump next to her bed and the button was just in reach of her hand.

"Hey, sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

Barbara blinked at him.

"How long?" she asked hoarsely.

Dick helped tip a cup of water to her lips as he spoke. "It's been two weeks since the bank incident. And three days since the first time you woke up. You had a lot of internal bleeding and broken bones. Do you remember everything that happened?"

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to draw out the memories.

"There was the bank and I fell and … the Joker! Did you get him?"

"Batman arrived just in time to catch him," he said calmly, resuming his seat right next to her bed.

"And all those people? The hostages?"

"All safe. All exclaiming about how bravely you stood up and bargained with your own life to free them."

He looked down at his hands.

"Please don't ever do that again, Barbara," he muttered.

"I had to."

"I know. But I almost lost you …"

"I was shot," she recalled suddenly and her abdomen tinged with pain at being noticed.

"Barbara … they said it was so close, just one millimeter off and you would have lost the use of your legs completely," he said slowly.

She finally managed to look down at her own body. It wasn't a great sight. Both legs were bandaged, her right one supported and in a full cast all the way up to her hip. She could feel bandages around her stomach under the flimsy hospital gown. Her right arm was also in a cast and sling; it had popped out of its socket when she fell. And there were cuts and bruises dotted all over from the broken glass.

She looked like hell. She felt like hell.

"Well, it doesn't look like I'm going to be using them any time soon anyway," she said weakly.

Dick just looked at her.

Barbara swallowed and looked up at the ceiling tiles. "I think I had weird dreams," she mused.

"I read to you while you were out. They said you could probably hear us. So I tried to find your favorites." He shrugged.

There was a lump in her throat and her breath hitched. Her eyes watered again and she turned to him.

"Whoa, don't cry, Babs. It's okay. You know I'm not mad, right? I was just scared for you," he said quickly, leaning forward to brush her hair off her forehead.

"You read to me?" she sniffled.

"Yeah, I thought it might help."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead.

"Has my dad been by?" she asked, wiping her eyes with her good hand.

"Almost as much as I have. We've been fighting for the good chair. He's at a press conference right now, announcing that you've finally woken up," he explained.

Barbara raised an eyebrow. Why would anyone else care if she came out of her coma?

Dick smiled slightly at her obvious confusion. "It would seem that standing up to the Joker in defense of a bunch of innocent people put you back in favorable light with the public. It should be a little while before they start up the rumormongering again. But for now, you're as big a hero as Batman."

* * *

The dose of painkillers wore off in the middle of the night and she woke to pain in her whole body.

No, that wasn't what woke her up.

Someone was in her room. Years of Bat training had made her sensitive to the shadows and those who lurked in them.

"Who's there? I'm calling the nurse," Barbara threatened, handing going for the call button.

"Wait." A figure stepped forward. Tall with dark hair, soulful blue eyes, and wearing a black leather jacket; Jason Todd had snuck into her hospital room.

"Jason?"

"I heard you were awake," he said quietly, stepping over to her bed. She could hardly stand the look in his eyes, a deep anguished mixture of pity and empathy as his eyes roamed her numerous casts and bandages.

"What do you want?" she asked tiredly, her finger hovering over the button that would dispense more morphine.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" She was confused and tired and hurting all over; it was not a good time to be cryptic.

"I should have taken care of him sooner. But don't worry, I will. Now that he's back in Arkham, I don't have to waste time looking for him." He was pacing as he spoke, throwing a few anxious glances out the window.

"Jason … what are you going to do?"

"What Bruce should have done years ago. I'm going to kill the Joker," Jason said darkly, turning to her now.

"No you are not," said Barbara sternly.

"Don't you want him dead? After what he did to you? You almost died, Barbara! If he had known you were Batgirl, he probably would have killed you on the spot!"

She shook her head, then stopped because that hurt too. "He didn't though. I'm fine. He's locked up."

"For now! You know he's just going to escape! I can end it, for us, Barbara!"

"Jason, why did you come here?"

"I thought you would be happy to know someone actually plans on avenging you," he said through gritted teeth. "While Grayson's been crying over you and reading you poetry, I've been planning!"

Her eyes narrowed. "You listen to me, Jason Todd. I don't need your revenge. I don't need you using me as another excuse for your personal revenge. If you really care about me, you can buy me some flowers and a get well card. But you know I cannot condone you killing people, even him."

"I've seen your charts. Your whole right leg was practically shattered. It will take months, maybe even years of rehabilitation before you're back to where you were," said Jason.

She closed her eyes, hating how vulnerable she was in pain and in a hospital bed. But she didn't dare take the morphine yet; she needed a clear head to outwit him.

Of course she had heard the doctors and seen right through their fake, optimistic words. They were so focused on the fact that she wasn't paralyzed. But she might as well be, with how badly injured her legs were.

No one would say it to her, but she knew. Batgirl would not fly again. Not for a very long time.

"No more killing, Jason. It won't help me. It won't help you. If you want resolution, you need to find it in Bruce and Dick. And you need to apologize to Tim for shooting him."

He shook his head. "I thought you would understand. He took me away from you, from all of you …"

"I do understand."

_But I can't let you. I can't even pretend to give up on stopping you. If I don't do everything I can, then I might as well be the one who pulls the trigger…_

"Jason, I can't be Batgirl anymore. The one thing in my life where I really felt like I was making a difference … and he took it away …" Her eyes were filling with tears again. It must be the drugs making her so weepy lately.

"Barbie, don't cry," he said sadly, shoulders drooping. "Maybe I should go …"

"I mean it, Jay, please …" she said with a sniffle.

He slowly walked back over to her bed and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Okay, just go back to sleep, Barbara," he said gently, reaching over to clasp her hand, pressing her thumb on the button. A few seconds later, she felt relaxed enough to let sleep reclaim her.

* * *

It had really hit her last night when Jason visited her room. She wasn't going to be Batgirl anymore.

She could just feel it. This was an end to a part of her life. Even if the doctors were right and she would fully recover, they were talking in terms of months and years before she returned to full strength. And how could she possibly be the same person after all of this?

_Be careful what you wish for_.

Barbara sighed bitterly. She had been secretly thinking about her own future for so long, not making any actual decisions until that the choice was taken away. Her whole life she had been driven to seek out and choose the more difficult path. But now that path was before her and she was stuck.

Stuck in a cast from her ankle to her hip while her shattered bones healed and the lean muscle wasted away from disuse.

If she wanted to help, she had to find a new way to be a hero.

She could remember when she first decided to take up the cape. Standing up to Batman had been terrifying but she had stood her ground and insisted she could do it. Robin had smiled proudly in the background, always having confidence in her.

What would Dick say? Her boyfriend had been steadily avoiding the topic of what was sure to be a long and difficult recovery, instead telling her not to worry about it and just relax for now. But she couldn't relax; she couldn't just sit by and watch her life go by without her. Old Barbara would have simply resigned herself to the fact that it was a journey she needed to do on her own, that she didn't need a man to help her. But Dick wasn't just any man and he had gotten into her heart so completely that it would feel wrong without him.

A knock on the door finally interrupted her thoughts (which were starting to make her head hurt again with their depth) and Sarah stepped in the room.

"Hi, sweetie, you up for a visitor?" she asked kindly, closing the door and coming over to her.

Barbara managed a small smile. "Hi, Sarah. It's good to see you. Is my dad here too?"

"He's working. I hope you don't mind me coming by myself…"

"Not at all."

She stepped over to the bed. "Is there anything I can get for you, honey?"

Barbara shook her head, averting her eyes. Sarah just looked so kind and concerned for her.

"Barbara, you're so very brave. I hope this won't stop you from doing what you do best …"

With a slight sniffle, she replied, "I missed a lot of deadlines for the programs I wanted so I don't know …"

"Barbara," she repeated gently, sitting on her edge of her bed and giving her a knowing look. "I've noticed that in the past few weeks, Batgirl hasn't been seen anywhere in the city."

She looked up sharply. _Why do they always ask me when they figure out the secret?_

"Maybe she won't be back," Barbara said, trying to keep her voice in check.

"I hear she's a very intelligent, determined, resourceful young lady. I don't think we've seen the last of her, in some form or another."

Her breath hitched a little with emotion and tears filled her eyes again. Sarah reached over and gathered her into a strong but gentle hug, holding her tightly so the younger woman could cry into her shoulder.

"There, there… everything is going to be alright," she muttered soothingly, rubbing her back.

It was quite unlike many of the hugs she normally received. Open and supportive, nonjudgmental comfort. Like a hug from a mother.

"Everything will work out, I promise."

After Sarah, she got a whole slew of visitors in the next few days. All of the team had stopped by to wish her well, some of the younger ones shyly coming in groups. Even a few League members stopped by for support. Not many people could say Wonder Woman had personally asked Hermes, god of medicine, to bless Barbara with a speedy recovery.

Most memorable was when Artemis and Wally showed up, just back from their honeymoon. The blonde's baby bump was more noticeable now.

"Ohmigod, quick, give me your hand," she said suddenly, grabbing Barbara's good hand and putting it to her slightly protruding stomach.

Barbara's eyes widened slightly. "It's moving! I can feel it!"

"She moved," Artemis corrected.

"It's a girl?"

Her friend grinned. On the other side of the room, Dick and Wally fist-bumped.

"Congrats, dude."

* * *

The door to her hospital room opened and Dick stepped inside, smiling and holding a bouquet of flowers. Barbara put down her book and smiled.

"Hey beautiful," he said, coming over to kiss her and hand over the flowers. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better, thanks Dick," she said, taking a sniff of the roses before carefully setting them on the table next to her bed.

He sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand.

"Doctor said it might take a several months but I should be able to go home soon and with the therapy, I should make a full recovery, hopefully get back to where I was before," she said hesitantly. They really needed to talk about this, they needed to get through it together.

"I know, Babs," he said softly.

"But I've been thinking a lot lately about the future and what should become of Batgirl," she began, looking over his shoulder at a random spot on the wall.

His brow furrowed slightly. "What do you mean?"

"What we do, what I do as Batgirl, it's great and I know I'm helping. But I don't think it's me forever, you know? Robin wasn't you forever."

"Babs, just because you got hurt doesn't mean you should give up hero work," said Dick.

"I know. I've been thinking about this long before now, actually. And I don't mean giving up. I mean growing up. I think there's more I can do on a grander scale. More than just Batgirl."

"What do you have in mind?"

"It's still in the planning stages at this point. I might need to borrow some of the startup cash too but hopefully I'd be able to pay you back," she added, finally looking at him with a small smile.

"Of course, whatever you need. Although, it would be easier to just add your name to the bank account," Dick said lightly.

There was a pause. Barbara was acutely aware of the heart monitor betraying her quickening pulse.

"Dick …"

He hesitated, then reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out a small, light blue jewelry box. "I didn't think I'd get an opportunity this soon. Literally picked it up half an hour ago. Haven't even thought of what I should say …"

She put a hand to her mouth. "Are you proposing to me in a hospital?" she asked faintly.

A small smirk tugged at his lips as he opened the box and presented her with the most sparkling rock she had probably ever seen. Her eyes felt watery.

"Barbara, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she squeaked, without thinking. "Yes, I will," she added a little more calmly, extending her left hand.

He was grinning so brightly and the feeling was overwhelmingly infectious as he put the ring on her finger. A few tears escaped the corners of her eyes. He wiped them away with his thumb and leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you," she whispered.

Any of her previous doubts were gone. Of course she was going to marry Dick Grayson. It seemed as natural a conclusion as any.

They were still kissing sweetly when a knock on the door interrupted them and Bruce entered the room.

"I'm sorry to intrude but-"

"Dick just asked me to marry him!" Barbara blurted out. She couldn't help herself.

He only looked mildly surprised, raising his eyebrows. "That's wonderful, I hope you said yes," he said, smiling.

"She did," said Dick.

"And that's why I don't take bets with Jim Gordon."

"What?"

"Nothing. Barbara, I spoke to your advisor at the university and they are willing to let you do the rest of your classes from home while you recover. You should still be able to get your degree on time," he said. "Barbara, are you listening?"

She looked up from admiring the ring on her finger. The diamond was huge and circular, surrounded by several smaller gems on a platinum band. It was lovely and perfect and exactly her style.

"Yeah, sorry, classes from home, graduate on time. Look at this, the big one is the size of my hand," Barbara said, holding up her hand.

Bruce couldn't help but smile slightly as he moved closer to the give the ring a further study. "Excellent choice. I see you did your research," he said, glancing at his son.

Dick rolled his eyes affectionately. "No need to sound so surprised."

* * *

"How's it coming along in here?"

There was a bump, soft swearing, and finally Barbara poked her head out from under the desk to glare at him.

"Sorry …"

"It's fine … I'm almost done anyway," she said, pulling the rest of her body back into the computer chair.

Dick was still hovering in the doorway. He hadn't really been allowed in the room since the move, even though his fiancée would disappear inside for hours, tangled up in cables and cords and fussing with circuitry and other hardware. Slowly but surely, it was coming together though.

"You can come in," she added, glancing over her shoulder amusedly.

He shuffled inside the room, standing behind her and gazing at the set up.

"This is incredible. And you'll be able to see everything and coordinate everything from here?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied shortly, typing quickly. Text and coding flew across the several monitor screens.

"You should take a break. I know your session wore you out earlier," said Dick gently, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Barbara didn't say anything, but her eyes flickered down to her right leg. The cast was finally gone but her whole leg was still wired and braced together. Not to mention some of the muscle had started to atrophy, as she predicted, and the skin was marred with scars from the many surgeries her broken bones required. She had started her physical therapy, ahead of schedule because she was so driven; while she couldn't walk yet, she could hobble around on crutches, refusing help from anyone. _I can do this …_

"I need to get this done."

"Come on, Babs. We haven't talked about setting a date, you know," he reminded her lightly.

"Dick … I just can't spend time looking at place settings and cake tasting and whatever else Sarah keeps bugging me about right now. The sooner I finish this, the sooner I can get back to work."

"Babs …"

She sighed, knowing that tone, and turned around to give him her full attention. "Dick, you gave me this and I accepted it," she said, showing the gleaming ring on her finger. "That meant I promised to marry you. And I will. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He smiled at her and she reached up to pull him in for a quick kiss, that turned into several more eager ones before she finally pulled away to speak again.

"But that doesn't change the fact that I really need to finish." Barbara turned back around to focus on the computer screen.

Dick sighed, melodramatically. "I guess I just have to get used to the fact that I'm marrying a workaholic."

He started massaging her neck and shoulders, thumbs gently kneading into her tense muscles. She closed her eyes momentarily as he worked at the knotted tension that had steadily been accumulating in her back. Maybe she could take a small break soon.

"So have you come up with a new designation yet?" he finally asked.

"Hmm?" she said distractedly.

"Your name. What are you calling this?"

Barbara paused then smirked and answered, "Oracle. I think I'm going to be the Oracle."


End file.
